On The Line
by LionHeartMisfit
Summary: Stuart and Abby live in completely different worlds. Stuart lives for the latest virtual upgrades and winning snarky debates while Abby busts her ass in order to pay for her dream school all while taking care of her dad. But when the two are suddenly thrown together in a unique situation, they learn to step out of their comfort zones in order to fall in love. Stuart/OC Story
1. Welcome to the New Age

**Authors Note:** _So this is another OC fic. I love to do these and DOB is the perfect person to match people with. I saw The Internship twice and managed to come up with this storyline to tie into what's already been written. I decided to jump from 3rd person to 1st so read at your own risk of being annoyed. I'll try my best to make sure it isn't horrible but please let me know what you think._

* * *

When Billy McMahon called his daughter Abigail to let her know he was going to be moving closer to her for the summer in hopes of landing a dream job, she disregarded the possibilities that it would actually happen. She disregarded it for a number of reasons, not just that it was some random internship at Google or that he rarely ever followed through on big things like this. It was mostly because she didn't want to get her hopes up that her father would be settling so close to her. After her mother died when she was 10, Abigail found that she was the one taking care of her father. He tried to move mountains for her but she knew that her father could never handle that kind of weight. So as she got older, she had to take care of herself and her father. It was easier having her uncle Nick, who was her father's closest friend, to keep her dad on track but once she got accepted into a performing arts school things became more about worrying about herself than taking care of her father.

Dancing was something she had inherited from her mother. She loved to dance and let music just take over her entire being. When she wasn't in school, all of her free time was dedicated to working at a nightclub. It was a fun place to make money and because her dad was so protective over her growing up, her self-defense lessons at 12 years old came in handy. She didn't want her dad to think that just because he lost his job that her tuition would go unpaid so the club was a perfect place to make money and get tips at the same time. The moment he called to tell her he got laid off, she knew things were going to get crazy. They always were when it came to her dad but she loved him.

"I feel like Marty McFly when he started walking around in the future. Isn't it dangerous to have these cars driving around with no driver?" Billy said as they walked towards the building.

"It's only scary because it's different big guy. Let's head inside." Nick patted Billy on the back before turning towards Abigail.

"Are you going to be okay out here by yourself?" Billy asked looking down at his daughter.

"Dad, I'm not a baby. I'm sure I'll be fine. I haven't seen one person here that I couldn't easily beat the crap out of if they were harassing me." Abby said fixing her dad's shirt.

"Go in there and do your best. I'll be out here when you guys finish up." She smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss his daughters cheek.

"Okay baby, don't talk to strangers and watch out for the driverless cars." He said over his shoulder as he started to walk towards the building.

"Remind him to breathe, will ya?" Abby said as Nick kissed her cheek.

"He'll be fine. We'll meet you out here when it's over." He said before running to catch up with her dad. Abby watched her dad walk into the Google headquarters and smiled. It really would be nice to have her dad closer. She walked around looking at the compound when someone ran straight into her making her drop her bag.

"Walk much?" The guy said scrambling to pick up his papers.

"Daily actually but I don't typically have to dodge moving targets." Abby said back thinking the guy was joking.

"Seriously? Did you just learn to walk today or are you naturally into body checking random strangers?" She looked up to see he was dead serious.

"Your face was glued to your phone and you think this is my fault?" Her response made him glance up. He had brown eyes that held a serious gaze behind thick rimmed, black glasses. Moles were perfectly placed on his neck and jawline drawing attention to his mouth. Abby thought he was pretty cute but his attitude could seriously use some adjustment.

"I hope you aren't in charge of anything important or else we're all doomed." She said making him pull a face.

"Maybe I could design you an app that will help you walk amongst working human beings." He said standing up quickly.

"That sounds great. Maybe you could design an app so your head can find its way out of your ass." She smiled as she tossed her bag over her shoulder and turned her back on the guy. He was stunned as he stayed rooted to his spot for a moment but he knew he had to say something.

"Yeah…well I'm not apologizing!" He yelled after her but she just waved at him, not even bothering to turn around. He rushed off for orientation trying to forget about the exchange but it didn't help that the girl was so good looking. Stuart wasn't much of a dater. He preferred to live his life through the internet, mocking those ridiculous couples that posted every single detail of their dating lives on Facebook. He enjoyed blogging and tweeting. It was easier to express himself over the internet. He still came off as a pompous douchebag either way but he felt untouchable on the internet.

After the meeting, he walked out of headquarters to see the girl sitting on a bench seemingly waiting for someone. She looked over and caught his gaze but instead of scowling, she actually smiled at him.

"Eyes up." She said making him roll his eyes.

"I'm just thankful you're sitting and not walking around endangering lives." He said making her laugh. He was genuinely shocked that she laughed. He didn't really make girls laugh, it was more of a noise of disgust before they walked away. He was lost for a moment but was shoved from behind making him stumble and drop his phone.

"What the hell?" He said turning to see it was the arrogant dick, Graham.

"Move it." He said without looking at him.

"Rude much?" The girl had retrieved his phone and was actually defending him.

"Well who might you be? I didn't see you in orientation." Graham had actually fully stopped to flirt with the girl. Instead of responding she ignored him and stepped around him to look at Stuart.

"Are you okay?" She asked handing Stuart the phone.

"You must not work here if your standards are that low." Graham shook his head before walking away.

"Is everyone here a total asshole or just the ones with name tags?" She said looking after Graham.

"Was that a swipe at me?" Stuart asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Well you did spear me and then blame it on my inability to walk which is preposterous considering I'm very coordinated." She crossed her arms over her chest and Stuart laughed.

"Really? Who lied and told you that?" He questioned.

"The San Francisco Performing Arts Academy." She smiled smugly and Stuart's eyebrows went up.

"Well I suppose they'll let anyone into dance schools these days." Stuarts's snarky response made the girl laugh.

"Wow you are only providing solid proof that my assumption is correct, Stuart." She said flicking his ID badge. She started to walk back to the bench and Stuart stepped towards her.

"Maybe I should get your name too. It's only fair." He said trying to play it off.

"Why so you can Facebook stalk me?" She teased but he rolled his eyes.

"No so I know how to file the lawsuit against. My back is really starting to hurt." He rubbed at his lower back and she shook her head just as her phone rang.

"I've actually got to go." She fixed her bag on her shoulder. Stuart watched her start to run through the people before turning back to look at him.

"My name's Abby Clark. I look forward to hearing from your attorney." She shouted back at him. He was stunned but not stunned enough to shamelessly Facebook stalk her immediately.


	2. Dangerous Attraction

**Authors Note:** _Finally got this story back up. I'm doing it a bit different as far as format wise. Here's hoping you all don't hate it. Review and let me know what you think._

* * *

**[Stuart's POV]**

I thought that this internship shouldn't be this miserable. I had been in the middle of tweeting how stupid it was to be in groups for interning which cost me in the end because I had been put on a team of complete asshats. The team manager Lyle, was a phrase away from being punched in the face, there was a kid named Yo-Yo who clearly had some psychological issue due to his crazy mother, a nerdy slut named Neha who dressed like a little girl and the two creepy old guys Nick and Billy. I was pretty much destined for failure which meant my dad would be on my ass the moment the summer was over.

I sat through the translate meeting with my new group and listened to Billy talk to Lyle about his stupid crush on the dance instructor and mentioned his daughter was also a dancer. My mind instantly went to the girl from yesterday, Abby. I was ashamed to say I had Facebook stalked her for a good 3 hours last night before I finally decided that I would try and add her. I'd never done something so bold before and it would appear she was making me sweat because she hadn't added me yet and it was slowly driving me crazy. I continued to check my Facebook and over think things for the rest of the day.

As the day went on, the more annoyed I became. When the first challenge was to debug a series of coding to which I thought would be fairly simple but with Nick and Billy shouting random ass things all over the place, it was hard to even think straight. I finally had enough when they started talking about Jennifer Lopez and yelled.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP." I shouted drawing attention to myself.

"Whoa darky and stormy, we're just trying to help." Billy spoke up with his hands up defensively.

"You aren't helping. You're doing a lot of talking about shit that doesn't make any sense so unless you personally know the person who wrote this code then you should just sit down and look like the beautiful idiots that you are." Neha told them straight up and Nick clapped his hands together.

"Well who is this guy? Where can we find him?" The group sighed but I got a wicked idea.

"You can't actually-" I put my hand up to cut Lyle off.

"He's a professor at Stanford." I said making the others look at me.

"Yeah and that's only a couple of minutes away." Neha picked up the bait.

"Great, Yo-Yo give me a name." Nick asked.

"Charles Xavier." Yo-Yo came through and I tried not to laugh out loud.

"He's also in a wheel chair." I added as Nick and Billy started taking mental notes of everything we were spewing at them.

"He's bald." Neha added.

"He also might be with his best friend that wears a metal helmet." Nick and Billy started to move.

"I got it. Let's go." Nick walked away from us as Lyle let out a sigh of contentment. Billy followed him and we finally were able to work in peace. After about an hour of working through the code we had to wait on Yo-Yo to get through the networking issue.

"I'm almost done checking if the encryption had the wrong certificate." HE said as Lyle looked over his shoulder.

"Almost? Either you're done or you're not. You can't be almost pregnant." Neha spoke up.

"Yeah she would know guys." I turned around in my chair and she looked over at me.

"You know what? Why don't you Google asshole, asshole." She spat and I pulled a face.

"She's right Yo-Yo, get it together." All of us looked at Yo-Yo as he pulled something off his face.

"What the hell was that?" Neha asked.

"I was punishing myself for my inferior performance." Yo-Yo seemed to be pulling his eyebrow hair out and I felt like I was about to lose it.

"Oh that's great. He's crazy and somewhere there's a geek orgy you're late for." I said without even looking at Neha.

"Yeah well somewhere there's a micro phallus convention you're late for." She smiled at me making me roll my eyes.

"Does your mind immediately go to a penis joke or-" She started to say something but someone cleared their throat.

"Uh excuse me, I don't mind to interrupt a penis joke but I need some help." I turned to the voice and saw it was Abby. I nearly fell backwards in my chair as Lyle stood up to greet her.

"Oh hey, it's you." She pointed at me and I shook my head.

"Yeah um are you…are you looking for me?" I asked curiously.

"As if, douchewagon." Neha said from her chair.

"The lady downstairs said I could find Billy McMahon up here." She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah he actually- I cut Lyle off.

"Why are you looking for him?" I asked curiously. She looked way too young to be his girlfriend. I mean, she was gorgeous. There was no way he could score chicks that looked this good.

"I'm supposed to have lunch with him in about 15 minutes." She said. I felt my chest heat up in embarrassment slightly.

"Oh you must be-" Lyle started to say again but I cut him off yet again.

"Well he may be a bit late. He's probably elbow deep Logan Howlett right now." I said spinning around in my chair smugly. No one else laughed but I didn't care.

"I guess it would be better for him to be elbow deep in him opposed to the other way around." She said from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at her and she held up her hands.

"You know XMen?" Yo-Yo spoke up from his computer.

"Yeah I know XMen. The movies weren't as good as the comics but most things never live up to the original." She said looking over at me.

"A sexy nerd? I like you already." Neha said making me shrug. Her phone started to ring and she ruffled through her bag to find it, excusing herself. We all shared looks as she talked.

"What?! Are you okay? No I'm coming to get you." She was frantic as she hung up her phone.

"Is everything okay?" Lyle asked her.

"Yeah someone attacked my dad so I have to go pick him up." She said looking worried.

"That's horrible! I hope he's okay." Neha said looking concerned.

"Sorry we couldn't help." Yo-Yo said earning a frown from her.

"Thanks…see you all around." She gave me one last glance before she took off. We all went back to work but it only took a few minutes before that pompous dickhead, Graham pops up on the screens of the computers bragging about how his team won. We all sort of gave up for the day and decided to have lunch when Billy and Nick walked towards our table with their trays.

"Heeeey! Did you find Professor Xaiver?" I teased seeing how unhappy they looked.

"Yeah we found him." Nick said unamused.

"Thanks so much for that. That's really great team spirit. I almost missed my lunch date because of that little stunt." Billy said making me think of Abby.

"Damn that's a shame." I said making sure it was dripping with sarcasm. Just as I said it Abby walked up.

"I got you some ice." She held up a bag of ice.

"Thanks sweetie." Billy put his arm behind her back and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Abs, this is our team for the internship. That's Yo-Yo, Neha, Lyle and Stuart." Nick introduced us like he knew Abby personally.

"We've met, I didn't get a chance to get names earlier though. It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Abby." Abby said waving at everyone.

"Billy was telling me about you earlier." I looked over at Lyle strangely.

"He likes to brag about me but I'm really not that spectacular." She rolled her eyes.

"It's a dad thing and yes you are." Billy kissed her head and I spit my juice all over my tray. Billy was Abby's dad.

"Yeah this big guy right here is the one with the sharp sense of humor. I probably should have expected a move like that from you, Stu. I guess Nicky will have to wear you down." Billy tapped my shoulder before leading Abby to another table across the way.

"At least they didn't take it so horribly." Yo-Yo said going back to his lunch.

"Nice spit take, emo supremo. That's definitely a sure fire way to get noticed." Neha teased as I continued to stare at Abby eating with Billy, Nick and some random guy with headphones.

"Did you think to mention that Abby was really Billy's daughter?!" I scolded Lyle who pulled a face.

"You kept cutting me off. It's not my fault you sent her dad to Stanford to find a member of the XMen." Lyle defended as Abby got up and started back to the table. I tried to be cool but on the inside I was dying.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked sweetly as I looked up at her.

"I'm all ears. What's-OW!" Abby leaned down and gripped my nipple thorugh my shirt tightly.

"The only reason I'm not hitting you in the face right now is because my dad wouldn't like it and you're wearing glasses but if you draw attention to us in a negative way I will make sure to take your nipple back to the table with me." She had her teeth gritted together as she talked and a smile on her face.

"Oh my God." Lyle said looking terrified.

"Can…can I get a little- OW! Help!?" I said looking over at Yo-Yo who had his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"My dad is trying really hard to make this work and the last thing he needs is some asshole making things even more difficult. You want to be the cocky techy guy that's your bag but when your stupid pranks get him punched in the face, you're going to have to deal with me." She twisted slightly and I bit my lip, gripping the table with my hand.

"AH! AH OKAY! Okay!" I said trying to control my breathing through the most painful titty twister I've ever experienced.

"When I leave this table, I want you to think about how terrible you'd feel if someone shit all over your hard work. He's trying to be your friend. If you are somehow too cool for friends then try to muster up a bit of respect. Am I clear?" She asked and I nodded my head quickly. She released my nipple and stood up straight.

"I love your shoes by the way. Super cute." She said to Neha who smiled brightly.

"Thank you." She thanked her before Abby looked down at me one last time and walked back over to Billy to eat.

"That was sexual assault." Yo-Yo said timidly.

"Yeah thanks for the help!" I gritted out as I rubbed my sore nipple.

"I guess maybe you should rethink the whole douche charm, hipster." Neha said before pushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh shut up and FYI those shoes are ugly." I said bitterly. I glanced over at her and she was smiling at something Nick had said. I couldn't understand how someone so beautiful could be so vicious and why the hell I was still attracted to her even after she practically took my nipple off. Lyle held out his smoothie and I snatched it quickly holding it to my injured nipple.


	3. Friend Request: Accepted

**Authors Note: Hello readers, I hope you are enjoying this. I'm trying to get the first few events from the movie out of the way before I can really start to build on the character backgrounds with Abby and Stuart. I hope you can all bear with me until then. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Abby's POV]**

I had picked up a dance class at the Google headquarters so I could spend more time with my dad between him getting used to the area. A friend of mine from the club said it was good money and every bit would help at this point. I didn't think it would be a big deal until I saw one of the guys from my dad's group walk into class. He looked terrified and disappointed as he sat through the hour long dance class.

"Thanks for coming out everyone. To those interning, good luck tomorrow and for the rest of you, don't work too hard." I said as everyone clapped and gathered their stuff and exiting. Lyle fumbled around in the back and made his way towards me as I wiped the sweat off my face.

"Hey-uh nice class. It was pretty supa fly." Lyle was trying to keep a safe distance and I could tell.

"You can relax, I'm not going to hurt you." I said walking over to my bag.

"I guess I just wanted to apologize for letting that whole shenanigans go down yesterday. It was wiggity whack." Lyle said making me laugh.

"I probably overreacted a bit. I'm just really protective of my dad. He's all I really have so when people try to put him down I'm quick to jump their shit. Sorry if I freaked you out." I apologized knowing Lyle didn't have anything to do with it just by looking at his face.

"It's cool. Stuart kinda asked for it but I think your dad is a great guy." Lyle said making me nod my head at him.

"I was wondering if you knew why the last girl quit. She was really good- not that you aren't, I was just wondering." Lyle corrected as we walked out.

"She didn't quit, she just knows I need the money so she gave up some of her classes. We're actually friends and she knows that I'm going through a rough situation right now." I explained.

"Oh is there anything I can do to help?" Lyle offered nicely.

"Probably not but thanks for asking. I'll tell Mar that you said hey." I said smiling at him.

"Oh no you don't have to do that." He said quickly making me stop.

"O-kay." I laughed waiting for Lyle to tell me what the deal is.

"I talked to your dad about her so I guess I just figured you knew I sort of have a thing for her but I mean, look at me. She's a dancer and I'm-" I cut him off.

"A cute, smart and successful guy? Yeah I could see how she would totally not like you. You know she's not a lesbian right?" I teased making him blush.

"I just assumed that girls like you wouldn't be that interested in tech guys like me." Lyle shrugged.

"It's 2013 Lyle, nerds are hot. Didn't anyone tell you?" I winked at him as I started down the stairs.

"Well for what it's worth, I'm pretty sure Stuart has a thing for you. I caught him looking at your Facebook page the other day." Lyle nodded his head and I saw Stuart sit down in some sort of egg chair upstairs. Lyle caught me staring and I looked over at him.

"Good luck tomorrow." I hit his arm and he shook his head.

"You should come and see us in action. Quidditch is sort of ma' game." Lyle popped his shirt and I laughed.

"Well then I'll definitely try and make it." I said as he clapped his hands together.

"Sweet. Catch you on the flip side!" Lyle ran off and I glanced back at Stuart again completely lost in his phone. I figured if my dad was going to get anywhere with his team then I should probably make amends. I walked over to the lunch station and asked for a bag of ice before taking it up the steps and standing in front of the pod like chair he was sitting in.

"Clearly it's occupied, genius. Move along." He said and I knew he didn't even look up. I knocked once more and he sighed.

"Seriously?! There are other-" He threw the front of the pod open and looked up at me.

"You aren't here to further assault me are you?" He asked frozen.

"I actually came to apologize." I held up the bag of ice and he eyed me strangely.

"So you aren't going to beat me with whatever's in that?" He asked cocking his eyebrow and I laughed sitting on the edge of the chair he was lying in moving my hand towards his chest but he covered his nipples quickly.

"Seriously, I'm not above screaming for help." He warned and I rolled my eyes moving his hand and putting the ice on his chest.

"It's ice drama queen, relax." I said making him wince slightly as he moved his hand to take the ice from me and hold it himself.

"I'm pretty sure I'd only be a drama queen if you hadn't attacked me." Stuart said making me frown.

"I'm sorry I attacked you. I should have." I said genuinely and he looked me over before tightening his jaw.

"Well when my nipple stops throbbing I might consider forgiving you." Stuart said looking at his phone.

"Look I understand that these internships are hard to get and that guys like you dream of jobs like this-" He cut me off.

"Guys like me? What's that supposed to me?" He got defensive.

"Highly intelligent guys who love technology? Why do you assume everything I say is an attack?" I asked shaking my head.

"Maybe because you actually attacked me!?" He gestured to his nipple and I stood up.

"Okay clearly you aren't mature enough to have an adult conversation so I'm just going to go." I started to walk away but he laughed.

"Mature enough? Are you serious? You gave me a purple nurple because I pranked your dad and I'M the immature one?!" He said in disbelief.

"I apologized!" I threw my arms out.

"Yeah you seem super sincere." He said with a mock laugh.

"I am truly sorry because I hurt you physically and I don't even know you." I said biting my lip. He stared at me for a few moments before speaking.

"Do you often hurt people you actually do know?" He asked. His demeanor seemed to change abruptly and I smiled.

"I try not to but most people that know me know that my dad is special to me. He's all I really have and when someone doesn't give him a chance or takes advantage of him, they might as well have done it to me. So like I was saying before you thought I was trying to offend you, I understand this internship is important to you but if you just give him a chance then you might be pleasantly surprised just how special he is." I said earning a look that almost looked shameful, as if he was trying not to scold himself. I turned my back to walk down the stairs when he finally spoke up.

"Why won't you add me on Facebook?" Stuart asked seeming annoyed.

"I mean you gave me your name and practically told me to add you and then you just…I mean what's up with that?" Stuart asked making me stop.

"You sent me a friend request, do you think I just add anyone who sends a request? I mean technically you were asking to be my friend but you don't even know me." I said making Stuart roll his eyes.

"Wow seriously? It's social networking, not match dot com." Stuart threw his hands up and I smiled moving closer to him.

"You want to be my friend? You want inside my world? Then you've got to earn it." We gazed at each other for a moment before I walked towards the steps.

"Good luck tomorrow." I smiled one last time before leaving Stuart in a slight daze. The truth was that I liked Stuart. I didn't date a lot of guys growing up because I just never had the time. Between dancing and taking care of my dad, it just didn't seem like a priority. I had dated a few guys but none of them really intrigued me like Stuart did. He was smart and pretty cute but it's like he hated living in the moment. I didn't understand it and I think that's why I was drawn to him even though he was rude the first time we met. I had dinner with Nick and dad at their apartment that night but Nick caught me staring at the friend request in my phone.

"I didn't know you were friends with Stu." Nick pointed to my phone as I sat on the couch.

"I'm not really. I actually ran into him the day I dropped you guys off. I kind of jumped him about pranking you guys." I admitted making Nick laugh.

"It's all in good fun. Tomorrow is the sports challenge and you know your dad and I are going to own that." Nick gestured to dad as he lay sprawled out with chips and salsa on his chest completely knocked out.

"I wish he wasn't breaking his back trying to make this happen. If I can't afford school this semester then-" Nick cut me off.

"Hey that's not going to happen. We have a few months to get that money together so keep your head up Abs." Nick his my chin lightly and I nodded. Nick had always been family for us. When mom died, dad was in a really bad place and Nick had been the only one that really helped us out. I had until the end of the summer to come up with half of the tuition which was about $15,000. It would be a miracle if I could make that at the club without getting naked or doing private dances. I tried not to think about it when I went back to my own apartment that night. It was so empty and quiet with my roommate gone for the summer. I enjoyed the quiet but it made my thoughts too loud. I don't know what time I finally crashed but when I woke up after noon, I started running around like a crazy person. I had promised my dad that I would be there for his sports challenge and I knew I was already late. I had called both Nick and dad's phones to see if they made it their without a ride from me and they didn't answer so I assumed they had.

The moment I ran over to the event I saw the score and they were getting crushed 70 to nothing. Dad finally called a time out and I tried to get closer to the action. Stuart had tossed his hat on the ground as Nick and Dad tried giving them all a pep talk. Lyle caught my eyes and I waved.

"Baby! Come here!" Dad yelled and I ran over towards the group as they moved towards the fenced off portion of the game.

"This little manic also spun herself into a dance school and she did it because she believed in her own talent." Dad said making me blush.

"Flashdance?" I questioned looking over at Neha.

"Yup." She confirmed and I nodded my head.

"Look I know you guys aren't excited about us being on your team but I'm here for my little girl and if you can't relate to me then think about her. She had nothing but nice things to say about all of you guys last night and I want to make this work. I believe in you guys." I felt Stuart looking at me and I glanced up at him.

"My dad's right. You guys are insanely smart. If you work together then you can win this thing. I believe in you guys so believe in yourselves and each other." I said making them all smile and look at each other. Someone blew a whistle and made me look up.

"No fraternizing with the crowd during game time." The ref said making Graham speak up.

"Oy Twombly, your girlfriend can't play for ya." He said making Stuart blush. I snatched his hat off the ground and he looked surprised.

"Kick his ass." I said confidently confusing him before my dad and Nick pulled him into a huddle. When the whistle blew again, I silently prayed they would take my dad's advice and work together and they seemed to. Dad grabbed the ball and tossed it to Stuart who tossed it back to Neha, then to Lyle and over to Nick who threw it up for my dad to swat in.

"YES! WOOOO!" I cheered jumping up and down. The whole team got jazzed as they started running back down the field. Stuart looked over at me and smiled. He had a really gorgeous smile that lit up his whole face.

"LET'S GO GUYS!" I screamed feeling my adrenaline pumping just from watching. On the next play, Stuart used his phone to blind some girl as Nick ran it in to score again. I had to laugh as he celebrated because of how he used his phone. The boy who seemed to hate to come out from behind his phone was now using it as a weapon. They continued to work as a team getting more and more points until they finally started to catch up to the blue team. Stuart dove through the air to swat a ball to Nick and I screamed when Nick managed to get the points with the assist. They finally gave Neha the ball and they came up the field guarding her, taking the hits and making sure she could make it all the way to the goal before she tossed it up and finally made a goal.

"YEAH NEHA! YOU GO GIRL!" I shouted and she pointed at me. Graham was yelling at his team as Jump Around started to play on the field and a guy in a golden outfit ran out there dancing. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing but apparently they all knew he was important. That's when it hit me.

"That's the most impressive golden snitch I've ever seen." I said aloud as everyone on the field broke out into a run.

"GO DAD! GET IT!" I was jumping up and down, screaming like a lunatic as he neared the guy but I watched Graham take down Nick.

"HEY! COME ON REF!" I screamed as the people around me also get bent out of shape because of it. He got closer to my dad and before I could even react, he almost flipped my dad over he racked him so hard with the broom before stealing the win. I ran onto the field and fell next to my dad.

"Dad! Are you okay?" I asked as he groaned.

"Yeah baby just help me up. I don't want that bastard to see me down." I helped him to his feet as Nick walked over to us.

"I'm going to kill him." Nick stopped me and shook his head.

"He's not worth it." He kissed my head and I turned around to see the rest of the team looking defeated.

"G-D IT!" Yo-Yo throw his broom down and started messing with his eyebrow.

"Don't you start that Yo-Yo. You guys played your asses off. Today was the first time we worked together as a team. I'm damn proud of you guys." Dad said. Nick patted Yo-Yo on the back.

"Let's keep it rolling. We'll go get a frosty." Nick started to lead everyone inside and I over heard dad asking him to ice his balls but Stuart cleared his throat.

"Hey, could I get my hat back?" He pointed as it hung out of my pocket. I pulled it out and handed it to him.

"You played a hell of a game. That swan dive was pretty impressive." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"We still lost though." He said crumpling the hat in his hands.

"Haven't you ever heard winning isn't everything?" I questioned and he tilted his head.

"Yeah well you don't know _my_ dad." He said looking down at his feet.

"I may not mean much but you earned my respect. Win or lose, you stepped up." I said making him look up.

"Just your respect?" He questioned making me smirk.

"Abby, you coming?" Nick yelled back and Stuart rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess we better catch up." I suggested but he started backing away.

"I think I actually need to shower. I'm pretty gross right now so maybe I'll just see you later." He said and I nodded. He turned his back on me and I quickly pulled out my phone, opening Facebook and adding him. He was only a few feet away when I heard his phone beep. He pulled it out and looked back at me smiling.

"Good game Stuart Twombly. Hopefully I'll see you around." I called out as I ran to catch up with Nick and the others. For the first time since I found out about Dad losing his job, I felt like this might actually be an okay summer.


	4. Simple Wins

**Authors Note: So as far as plot I kind of switched it up a bit. I hope you all will still enjoy it. I was going to keep the relationship a secret from Billy but I like the friendship him and Stuart had in the movie and I don't want to ruin it so I hope you like the changes I made. Enjoy the update! They're both in this one!**

* * *

**[Stuart's POV]**

The next few days the meetings with the team were fairly uneventful. We were only in the first few weeks of this internship and already lost the first two competitions. If we couldn't pull a win off on the next one then it was pretty much a wrap, of course that's not what I told my dad when I called to check in. I knew he was itching for me to fail this internship so I would have no other option but to come back home and work for him. That was pretty much a death sentence for me so I tried to block it out as we prepared for the next challenge to be released. However my preparation pretty much consisted of getting to know Abby via Facebook. I had pretty much gone through every photo album on Abby's face book and found out that she really had been dancing since she was a baby and she was in a lot of competitions growing up but other than dance she didn't seem much into girly things. She liked sports and went to a lot of parties. I didn't do much of either of those things except baseball, which I had pretty much left behind once I hit high school and all the jocks used me for target practice. There were a lot of pictures of her and Billy but I couldn't see any of her Mom. She had said that her Dad was all she had so I assumed her mom was either dead or not in the picture anymore.

I had tried to message her once but she never responded so I tried to convince myself that I never sent the message. Just as I was about to leave her page a new status update popped up.

_Abby Clark: Working day shifts at a night club is both strange and ironic._

I chalked up her not responding to her work schedule before heading to Google headquarters for the next meeting. Lyle had sent a text saying the next challenge was about to go live and I wanted to win this time. I sat down across from Neha and she was grinning like she had just come from some role play orgy.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me with a creepy ass grin?" I asked her making her laugh.

"I see you and I have a new friend in common." Neha held her phone up.

"I find that pretty hard to believe." I said rolling my eyes but she flipped the screen around to show me Abby's Facebook.

"Looks like you're starting to warm up to actual human beings. I'm sure your mother would be proud." She said as Billy and Nick walked in. I would have said something back but I wasn't sure how I wanted to play my friendship with Abby to her dad so I just gave her a look that said you're lucky it's time to work.

"Alright team, our next challenge is to create an app. Let's keep it young and fresh that way it gets tons of downloads, ya feel me?" Lyle said as we read over the details. I tried to wrack my brain for an app idea that was good and also currently nonexistent which seemed to be damn near impossible. We tried to think of things for over two hours without coming up with anything. A good portion of the first hour was spent trying to explain to Billy and Nick what an App actually was though so I guess that's a plus in some universe.

"Let's use the team spirit we've been building and knock this one out guys." Billy patted me on the back and I continued to stare at the screen.

"It would probably help if we had an actual idea for an app." I said pulling my phone out and looking through some of my own apps.

"You bet your sweet ass it would Stewie." Nick spoke up.

"No…never Stewie." I said without looking up.

"No Stewie, got it. Perimeter breach acknowledged, Stuart." Nick looked over at Billy.

"I feel good when this one warms up to me. It's going to happen, my friend. I'll break you down like a 2X4 Bronco, watch me do it." I looked at him like he was losing his mind.

"I know someone else he'd like to warm up to." Neha smirked and I elbowed her getting a jab back.

"Alright guys, let's brainstorm this bitch!" Billy clapped his hands together as I sat down.

"Let's put the coffee in the pot and let it percolate." Nick started snapping his fingers. We started working up a list of popular apps and what people liked best about them but the longer it took us to think of a common theme, the more frustrated I became. Once Billy pretty much renamed Instagram, I gave up.

"I'm telling you, it already exists." I said tossing a stress ball in the air.

"You're telling me that there is already an app that takes pictures and instantaneously puts them on the line? I don't think so. I've never even heard of the instagram hoopla." Billy put his hands on his hips.

"Quick interjection, when you keep saying on the line you do mean online right?" I pointed out but Nick let out a heavy sigh.

"Stuart, don't do that! You don't do that to a man, he's got a million dollar idea here." Nick pointed at Billy and I put my hand on my chin.

"Billion dollar actually-" Billy cut me off.

"It's okay Nicky, he can't bring me down. Listen, come up here." Billy gestured to me and I laughed.

"No I'm good." I said shifting in the chair but from behind Billy I could see Abby walking in quietly putting her finger to her lips as Neha smiled at her.

"Please come, let me explain this to you in a way that's visual." I knew if I didn't get up that Abby would think I was being disrespectful so I got up.

"He's bigger than you, be careful." Yo-Yo said as I stood next to Billy.

"Okay now you're out in the world and you're seeing something beautiful so you start taking pictures. Go ahead, pretend." Billy nudged my arm and I held my finger up to take a fake picture, to which he provided sound effects for.

"Now you take that photo and you put it on the line and you share it on Twitter or wherever and that's Instagram." Billy said making me nod.

"100% Instagram." Neha said.

"Now let's go with my idea. You can take the photos and instantaneously share or not and you don't have to say shit. You can share it and like it all you want on the line. People are having fun and sharing things on the line and exchanging memories. That's why I say we call it Exchange-A-Gram." I threw my hands up and went to sit back down. Billy finally turned and saw Abby standing there. Her hair was pulled up but parts of it fell in her face framing it nicely. She wore black skinny jeans with boots and a lacy black and red tank under a blazer. I started trying to picture what kind of club she worked out to be dressing that causally sexy.

"Hey baby, I might have to skip dinner tonight." Billy kissed her head as she pulled her phone out.

"We can go another night if you want but if I can just offer up some resolution here, this is Instagram. I applaud that you thought of the idea, it's already been profited off of so many stick with photos and not so much of the instant sharing." Abby was showing her dad what I assumed was her instagram page and he shook his head.

"I didn't know you had an Instagram." I said without thinking.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She smiled and I could feel the blush on my cheeks. Lyle saw a link pop up on the screen and clicked it.

Graham and his group popped up on the screen.

"HELLO FELLOW INTERNS! Graham Hawtrey here and I attached a link to our app which has already been downloaded 230 times." Lyle shut the screen and I tossed the stress ball.

"I seriously hate that guy." I said shaking my head.

"Great, we're going to lose yet another challenge, we're not going to get these jobs and our lives are basically ruined." Neha sat down next to me defeated.

"Hold up a second, you're lives aren't ruined. You guys are young, you have your whole life ahead of you." Billy sat down in front of us as Abby stood behind him looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you even know what it's like to be young right now? A quarter of the kids coming out of college can't even get jobs. They're also buried under student loans that they'll have to figure out how to pay off without an actual job." I said pulling my phone back out.

"That's a correct statistic. Mother says that you can go to a good college but nothing's guaranteed anymore. That's life, sorry." Yo-Yo confirmed.

"The whole American dream you guys grew up on, that's all it is nowadays. A dream." Neha added. I thought it was strange that Abby hadn't spoken up yet but merely stood back biting her lip.

"You guys are too young to be this cynical. Do you really see the world like this?" Nick asked.

"It's not how we see the world, it's the way things are now." I looked up at Nick and he frowned.

"Well thank God my girl isn't like this." Billy reached back and took Abby's hand.

"Feel free to share your secret with the rest of us then." I said making her look over at me.

"I don't really have a secret. Life's tough, bad shit happens all the time. You can either feel like the world is working against you, blame it on circumstances or you can keep living, trying different things, trying anything until something works out." She shoved her hands in her pockets and I lifted my eyebrows.

"Well put Abby." Nick said pointing at her.

"Beautiful talent with a give-em-hell attitude, that's my girl." Billy stood up and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Look I can just grab something, I didn't mean to interrupt-" She started to back away but Billy didn't let her leave.

"No you know what? Let's get out of here. All of us, I think we need to take a step back and recharge." Billy said looking around at all of us.

"We have work to do." Yo-Yo objected.

"It's time to hit the reset button. Let's take this to the streets so we can come together as a team." Nick pushed.

"If all else fails then we still have something going with the exchange-a-gram. Just saying." Billy threw his hands up and Neha was the first to get up and grab her bag.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked looking over at Yo-Yo and Lyle who seemed to be following. I was the only one still sitting as I powered down the computer I was using.

"It's just for a few hours. You think you can disconnect for that long?" I turned around to see Abby still standing there.

"I guess I kind of got outvoted anyway." I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"How about I promise to buy you a beer for graciously conceding to popular demand?" She offered.

"You don't have to-" She cut me off.

"I know I don't have to but you seem kind of down and I'd like to buy you a drink. Plus knowing my dad, he'll want Chinese and there's a really good place in the city a few blocks from my club that has a pretty excellent selection of beer." She smiled at me and something in my stomach started to burn. I wasn't sure what it was but it was a slow building burn that made me lick my lips for some reason.

"I guess I can't argue with that." I followed her out and got on the Google bus with everyone else. I kept glancing over at Abby as she talked with Neha. Once we got to the restaurant, it seemed overly crowded. Abby walked up to the hostess who greeted her with a friendly hug and they exchanged a few words before she waved us back. Billy was instantly charming everyone in the restaurant and Abby shook her head.

"How's you chicken?" She asked leaning off to the side so I could hear her.

"It's um...it's better than I expected it would be. I mean you can't really go wrong with orange chicken but it's better than the orange chicken I usually get from take out." I admitted making her jaw drop.

"So you doubted my taste in restaurants? I should be offended but I wont be." She teased as I sipped my beer.

"I can definitely see Billy as a salesmen. He is pretty much owning this room right now and I have no idea what he's saying." I said earning a laugh.

"He has that effect on people." She said sipping her own beer this time.

"You kind of seemed uncomfortable back there though, with the whole generational thing. Do you really not worry about your future? I mean I can't imagine dance school is cheap." I pointed out. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and shrugged.

"If you haven't noticed, my dad is like a giant kid. He's optimistically blind to any negativity, it can be annoying at times." She said rolling her eyes.

"Must be the give em hell attitude." I teased.

"I'm almost 22 and I've lived away from home for 4 years now. My dad doesn't need to worry about my struggles. He tries really hard to make sure I'm happy and that we get to see each other but I don't want him to put that burden on his shoulders." She explained as the entire restaurant laughed again.

"Well he's your dad, I mean you're supposed to be a burden on your parents. That's just the way it goes." I said making her chuckle.

"He tries really hard and I don't want him thinking he's doing a bad job." She said tilting her head to look at Billy who was talking to the manager.

"It's pretty cool that you're so close with your dad." I said and I could feel her look at me.

"You aren't close with your parents?" She asked pinning her eyebrows together but I shook my head.

"I thought this was supposed to get my mind open to think of an app, not therapy." I tried to change the subject and reached for my phone. She snatched it out of my hands and I got anxious.

"What are you doing? Don't mess up my phone." I reached for it and she leaned back in her chair.

"What are you always doing on here? I mean is my company so terrible that you have to dive back into the web?" She questioned before pulling up my Facebook app and seeing that I was still on her page.

"You sent me a message? I didn't get anything." She said confused pulling her own phone back and giving me time to snatch mine back.

"It's not big deal. I mean it's just Facebook right?" I tried to play it off but when I dared a glance she was frowning. She held out her hand and glanced at my phone.

"You realize this is like a life line for me? I was seriously having the sweats the few seconds you stole it from me and now you want me to give it back?" I asked and she smiled.

"I was going to give you something, do you trust me?" It wasn't the first time I noticed how pretty she looked when she smiled but something about it made the anxiety in my stomach sort of disappear. She typed something into my phone and then handed it back before typing something into her phone. My phone beeped and I looked at the screen. It was a text.

"Now you can get a hold of me no matter what. I'm more of a texter. Facebook message is kind of shady. You never know when things will end up popping up on your status instead the message." She said but I was kind of in shock. She had just given me her number without me even asking for it.

"You didn't have to do that." I said looking at her but she laughed.

"Did it ever occur to you that I may enjoy talking to you? I mean, when you're not acting like a cocky douchebag, that is." She said as I tried not to look so stunned. Before I could say anything Nick hit me on the chest.

"Hey we're going to head to this dance club up the street. Let's go!" He said as everyone started to get up.

"Um I'm not much of a dancer." I said quickly putting my phone in my pocket.

"Relax Stu, my girl can teach you the basics." Billy said clapping me on the shoulder. Abby laughed as she put her jacket back on and followed Yo-Yo and Lyle. I was buzzed enough to be excited as we walked down the street towards the club but I think most of my high was because I had gotten Abby's number. The moment we walked into the club, it was clear this wasn't your average dance club. I hadn't been to many clubs but there were tons of half naked women dancing around.

"Are you sure he meant dance club?" Nick asked Billy over the music.

"I don't know I was rocking Mandarin and he was rocking Cantonese something clearly got crossed in the middle but I say happy accident." Billy laughed. My phone went off as we walked through the door and I looked at it.

**Abby:** _Want to know a secret?_

I looked over at Abby and she glanced at my phone just as another message came in.

**Abby:**_ I work here._

I felt my eyes go wide looking over at her. She raised her eyebrows and nodded as Nick started talking to me.

"Great big world out there, my friend. Just three inches up, I beg you." Nick said putting his finger on my chin as I got another message.

**Abby:** _My friend Kira has a thing for cute guys in glasses too so I suggest you go with it._

I read the message confused as Nick tilted my chin up and I was met with a huge rack- exotic looking woman who was eying me. I smiled awkwardly before she took my finger and stuck it in her mouth sucking on it.

"Ohh ho-ly shit that's deep." She took my finger out of her mouth and started to lead me towards a table. I glanced back at Abby who was hiding her laughing.

**[Abby's POV]**

Stuart had clearly never been in a club like this before but it was fun to see him nervous. I felt like I was getting to see a new side of him. My dad knew that I worked at a night club but he didn't know which one I worked at and as far as he knew, I was only bartending.

"You going to be okay in here?" Dad asked and I laughed.

"I know most of these girls. It's fine." I said knowing that he would worry. Nick had stopped and started talking to Neha though.

"You okay there firecracker?" He asked her.

"What? Yeah of course! This is my jam. Seriously, this is my shit." She said looking so anxious it was almost sad.

"Look I know this is your shit but if you don't want to be here then we can grab those guys and get out of here. It's no big deal." Dad said trying to make her feel better.

"No please don't do that. I just...I've only read about this stuff okay? Sexy encounters, twilight fan fiction, henti-" Nick cut her off.

"What's Henti?" He asked confused.

"Japaneses comic books where the women get ravaged by octopus tentacles." Neha explained making dad and Nick look horrified.

"Looks I've imagined everything it's just I've never actually done anything." She confessed.

"There's nothing wrong with that. If anything, you're a unicorn." I spoke up making her laugh.

"You're safe with us. Just ask my babygirl. We've got you." Dad said reassuringly.

"For what it's worth, your imagination is so wild, reality is going to be a breeze if not a let down." Nick put his hand on Neha shoulder and she smiled looking more at ease. I put my arm into hers and walked ahead of them.

"You're pretty lucky to have guys like them in your life." Neha smiled.

"I really am but they're in your life now too and I don't mind sharing. Listen, this club isn't just for horn dogs. These girls are some killer dancers and really sweet people. I can guarantee that you'll have a good time tonight. I will make sure of that okay? I got your back girl." I said and she tightened her grip on my arm.

"Then let's get some drinks!" We got to the table and I squeezed in next to Lyle and Neha. Stuart looked slightly disappointed but I gave him a smile. Nick got a tray of shots and sat it on the table.

"Alright bottoms up everybody!" Dad said as we all grabbed a shot. The only one seeming to resist was Yo-Yo.

"I can't." He said putting his hands up.

"Why? You're 21 right?" Nick asked just to be sure.

"Yeah but my mom says alcohol numbs the brain." He explained.

"I'm not saying that tequila is the first step on the train of self respect but god damn maybe it's a step in the right direction." Nick offered.

"Yo-Yo it's just a shot. What's the worst that could happen?" I offered. He shook his head and picked up his shot. We all clinked glasses and threw back the first shot, staring at Yo-Yo to make sure he'd actually keep it down but when he started screaming for another we all freaked out. One shot turned into at least 6 before Neha and I got up and started dancing with Lyle, Dad paid Kira to give Stuart a lap dance and Nick started taking pictures of all of us.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Neha asked as we took another shot. I looked over at Stuart and laughed.

"Why would that bother me? Kira is a good friend of mine and Stuart clearly needs to loosen up a bit. Seems like a win-win." I said as the tequila burned my throat.

"Yeah but you like him right? I mean he's actually nicer now that he talks to you which I thought was surprising but he's not as annoying to be around." Neha said as we stood back up to dance.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." I said as Stuart walked over to the water room to watch Stephanie and Monica dance. He moved his body with the music and I tried not to laugh but it was pretty adorable how goofy his dancing was. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see some of the girls.

"Way to come in and not tell anyone!" Trix said as I hugged her.

"Well I'm with my dad and some of his friends. They're trying to let loose tonight." I explained as Megan, Patricia and Felicia walked over. I sent them over to where Yo-Yo was and told them that he'd never had a lap dance before so they graciously took shifts giving him lap dances. Nick had to keep running him to the bathroom and I could only assume that he wasn't able to handle it very well but when I glanced over at Dad talking with Lyle, I couldn't help but smile. Her really enjoyed this bunch of kids and seemed to really care about them. I hoped it was only a sign that he would really stick around no matter how the internship panned out. I turned around to see Stuart sitting down at the table alone trying to see his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I FOUND YOU! I was gonna text you and ask if you wanted to dance with me but I couldn't find you." He smiled a goofy smile shoving his phone into his pocket, missing at last 4 times before getting it but I extended my hand to help him up.

"Maybe we should cut you off. You seem like you've hit your limit." I said as he tripped on the table and ran into my chest.

"I can't feel my face so you might be right." Stuart said and I put my hands on his face to test his theory. He had moles on his neck and face that scattered his pale skin giving me sort of a guide to where I wanted to put my hands.

"You can't feel any of that?" I questioned and his jaw hung slack.

"Um if I say no will you keep touching me?" He asked with dazed eyes.

"I'd fee like I was taking advantage of you." I teased with my hands on his face still.

"I'm totally cool with that." He said as I pulled my hands down and put them on his shirt.

"How about we do something that I won't feel bad about in the morning. What else would you like to do?" I asked him and he pointed behind him.

"I wanted to dance in the water room but apparently that's not allowed. It's really hot in here and drinking has made me sweat a lot." He started flapping his arms and I laughed.

"Stay right here and I'll see what I can do." I left him standing there and he danced with Neha and Yo-Yo. I saw Lyle standing at the bar with Marielena. She caught sight of me and smiled.

"I should have known your skinny ass was here! Why didn't you call me? Are you not working tonight?" She asked hugging me.

"Well I figured I would surprise you." I said as Lyle looked at me.

"You work here too?" He asked.

"I do but I'd prefer if we kept that detail hush hush. My dad would hate it and no matter how much I could try and explain that I don't do private dances, he just wouldn't understand." I explained and he nodded running his finger over his lips.

"I see you've met my good friend Lyle here. Isn't he cute?" Lyle blushed and she smiled.

"He's a perfect gentlemen." Marielena said making Lyle look at her.

"I think you should let him buy you a drink and conversate while I ask Lou if it's okay for me to take a few people into the wet rooms." I said and she bit her lip.

"Did you bring that guy you've been talking about, Stuart?" Marielena started looking around and I put my hand over my face as Lyle laughed.

"Oh so you do have a thing for Stuart. I knew it." Lyle said and I put my hand up.

"Both of you need to just stop because I have dirt on you both and I'm not afraid to use it." I warned and Lyle gulped.

"Talk, have fun and I'll see you later." I kissed Marielena cheek before squeezing Lyle's arm reassuringly. My manager Lou said it was okay if I took some friends into the water room and the girls retrieved Stuart, Neha and Yo-Yo before going into the water room. I watched them dance like maniacs as Nick walked up next to me.

"How the heck did they manage to get in there?" He asked amused.

"I called in a favor. Stuart said he wanted-" I looked over at Nick to see him chuckling.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked hitting his arm.

"You've got a thing for dark and stormy" He chuckled.

"What? I do not! I was trying to please someone in your group so you guys get along better. Can't I do a favor for my dad and uncle Nicky?" I said but he shook his head.

"Whatever you say kiddo but if you did decide to give Stu a shot, I'd approve. He's a good kid, a little temperamental but a good kid nonetheless." Nick said putting his arm around me.

"Don't say anything to dad okay? I don't need him to worry about me." I looked over at Stuart in the tank and bit my lip.

"He's going to worry about you either way. I'm pretty sure that comes with being a dad but I wont say anything." Nick said just as dad walked over.

"Look at our boy getting it. He's a natural." He said talking about Lyle. We stood in awe of him working his charms on Marielena but just as things started going really well, some asshole walked up and started giving them grief.

"We may need to get out of her fast." Nick said.

"I'll get the others." I said before running to go get them out of the tank.

"We've got to go, Lyle might be in fight." I said and Yo-Yo practically sprinted out of the tank to go find the problem. I gave Neha my jacket and Stuart had his over shirt wrapped on his head.

"Oh looks it's the united colors of nerd. Do all of you guys work together?" The guy said gesture to all of us.

"Hey asshat, why don't you back off and go back to drinking with your middle aged group of drunken divorcees." I said making him laugh.

"I'd watch that mouth sweetheart unless you plan on letting me put something in it." He came back and dad stepped forward but Nick grabbed him.

"Whoa whoa! Take it easy. What are we the Jets and the Sharks? How about you guys head that way and we'll head this way and just call it a night." Nick offered and the guy nodded.

"Yeah that's a good idea." The lights went down and the strobes came on as the guy turned around and like that asshole that he was he took a swing but dad was quick to stop it. I felt arms go around my waist and pull my backwards.

"DAD! STOP! HE'S NOT WORTH IT!" I yelled and Nick punched the guy that tried to hit him from the side. I could hear Marielena scream and Lyle put her behind him so she wouldn't get hurt. Yo-Yo jumped on the bar and dove on top of the guys but they were quick to pick him up to start hitting him.

"MY MOTHER HITS HARDER THAN YOU!" He was drunk and would probably feel it later but he was taking it well. Someone jerked me by the arm and it caught me by surprised but before I could defend myself, Stuart tackled the guy to the floor.

"HEY! HANDS OFF BUDDY!" Stuart kicked the guy repeatedly and I grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy?! That guy is like twice your size!" I said just as Neha kicked someone in the balls. She backed into me and I saw Lonnie the security guy coming this way.

"Be careful with them Lonnie, they're my friends." I begged and he picked Neha up and tossed her over his shoulder. They escorted us out and we got on the bus to calm down.

"We still need to figure out the app." Lyle said running his hands through his hair.

"I know a place we can go to clear our heads." I said before giving the driver directions. Somehow in the 20 minutes it took to get there, Yo-Yo and Lyle managed to kill an entire bottle of strawberry Bacardi. They were pretty out of it once we stepped off the bus.

"Wow this is beautiful." Neha said slipping my jacket on.

"How did you find this place baby?" Dad asked looking out at the bridge.

"I come out here after work most nights when I call you. It's easier to think and feel closer to you." I said hugging him.

"Well I'm glad I get to be here with you now." He kissed my head before walking towards the picnic tables with Neha. We dumped Yo-Yo on one of them and he groaned.

"Come sit with your old man and help me tell this girl that she's the whole package." Dad said opening up his other arm for me to sit next to him.

"Seriously, I'm starting to doubt whether boys can even see me. I mean I've never been with anyone, ever. I'm not getting any younger." Neha said making me laugh.

"You're beautiful and smart-" Dad cut me off.

"You've got some great teeth. Seriously, some beautiful chompers on the old girl." I elbowed my dad as Neha laughed.

"I'm always excited to see what kind of shoes you're going to walk in with." He added.

"You do have cute shoes." I agreed.

"I seriously love you two. If I could keep you, I would." Neha said and I reached over to take her hand.

"Look, whoever you find to stand on your arm is going to be a lucky guy." Dad said and Neha put her head on his shoulder.

"Now if only I could get my girl to give Stu a chance." My eyes shot over to him and Neha laughed.

"Dad! What are you-" He cut me off.

"I'm your dad, Abigail and I'm not blind. Stop worrying about your old man and cut the guy a break. Besides, I'm bigger than him." I shook my head embarrassed and looked over at Stuart as he talked to Nick. Maybe dad was right. Maybe I should make a move.

**[Stuart's POV]**

I stood with Nick looking out at the car lights on the bridge, finally dried off and starting to come back from the drunken mess I was in the club. I was too embarrassed to even look at Abby as she talked with Billy and Neha.

"Look at that view. Come on, you aren't going to see that on any 4 inch screen." Nick said making me shake my head.

"Yeah I guess." I said scanning the horizon.

"Hey, you were an animal out there tonight." Nick said and I laughed.

"Yeah sure." I kicked my feet on the ground.

"No you were. Did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah it was alright." I glanced over at him as he sighed.

"Why do you do that?" He asked getting catching my attention.

"What do you mean? Do what?" I asked unsure of what he meant.

"Low ball me like that. I'm not going to take away your cool guy card if you admit you give a shit about something or God forbid you had a good time." Nick said as I tried to hide a smile.

"Alright it was fun...I'm not much of a dancer but I still had a good time." I confessed feeling his eyes still on me.

"What do you want me to tell you it was the best night of my life?" I asked knowing he wasn't pleased with my answer.

"Only if it's true." He said and I finally glanced over at Abby.

"It was the best night of my life." I said looking at him.

"My noogler!" Nick reached out for a fist bump and I fist bumped him.

"I also saw you totally save the day with Abby back there." I looked at Nick quickly and he laughed.

"So you've got eyes for her huh?" It wasn't really a question but I tried to play if off.

"I was just trying to get past her. It's no big deal." I said looking back out at the bridge.

"That's too bad because she's definitely into you." I jerked my head towards him with wide eyes.

"Did she...how do you...did she say something?" I asked desperately.

"She said a few things but if you're serious about talking to her then you should probably know that she's more sensitive then she let's people think. Just be honest with her. She's a great girl and you're a stand up guy Stewie. Just be you, big guy." Nick stood up and hit me on the shoulder as Abby walked over to stand next to me.

"You seem like you sobered up rather quickly." She said not looking at me.

"Compared to Lyle and Yo-Yo, I'd say I'm doing pretty damn good. How about you? You alright?" I looked at her bare shoulders and she smiled.

"I'm pretty good thanks to you. I mean I could have handled that guy but I appreciate you stepping in. It was very noble of you." She said making me look at my elbow.

"Well I got rug burn on my elbow that's driving me crazy but I suppose I'll take noble." I shrugged and she put her hand on my elbow.

"I'm sure I've got something for that. I get a lot of that...from dancing of course." She followed quickly when my eyebrow went up.

"If I tell you that you have a really pretty smile, can I chalk it up to the little bit of alcohol that's still in my system?" I asked making her smile.

"Yeah I guess I could let it slide." She nudged my arm and I looked down at my feet.

"You better stop being so sweet Twombly or else a girl's gonna think you're trying to take her out." Abby teased as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right." I said earning silence.

"So you're saying that you wouldn't ask me out? That's a bit harsh, even for you." She turned away from me and I looked at her shocked.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen you? If I seriously thought I had a chance in hell I'd ask you out in a heartbeat." I said feeling my stoamch drop out after saying it. She pulled out her phone and mine started buzzing in my pocket. I was surprised it even work after being drenched but I looked at it.

**Abby:** _What are you waiting for?_

I looked over at her and then back at my phone as she bit her lip.

"Wow- um okay. That just happened…" I cleared my throat trying to compose myself before looking over at her.

"Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" I asked but before she could answer Lyle came stumbling out of the bushes.

"Lyle! Looks like you hit it off with your lady friend tonight." Nick yelled making us look over at him.

"I'm texting her that I love her and sending her this pciture that I just took of little Lyle in the bushes when he was making pee." Lyle was super wasted.

"Oh wow please don't do that. She already likes you Lyle, don't break out the big guns just yet." Abby said as we walked over towards him.

"Seriously buddy that's a horrible idea. You are drunk off your ass right now." Nick added.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm flyin' baby." Lyle said making me laugh.

"Lyle, you're not flying. What's 17 squared?" Billy asked.

"289, why?" He answered and I shook my head.

"Give me a harder question, you know I'm driving with this." Billy looked at me.

"Try the square root of 17." I said and Abby looked at me proudly for some reason. Lyle gave a random answer and Nick laughed.

"That's the App. That's the app we should do right there. Some questions you've got to answer before you can send a drunk text, drunk email or phone call." Nick pitched.

"Something to protect you from yourself. I know at least 13 people that would buy that." Abby spoke up.

"That is good, can we do that?" Billy asked Neha.

"Hell yeahs we can do that!" Neha said excitedly.

"I could program the shit out of that on the bus ride home." Yo-Yo woke up long enough to say that before Billy clapped his hands together.

"Alright let's get back to HQ and get this puppy in the works." Everyone started to stand up but I wanted my answer from Abby and I knew once we got on the bus I wouldn't get one.

"Well hold on guys, let's just stay for a few more minutes...enjoy the view." They all looked at me strangely before shaking their heads.

"Yeah that sounds good." Nick said having my back as he sat next to Billy. I sat down on the other picnic table and patted the place next to me. Abby sat down next to me and her side touched mine.

"Did you want to take in the view some more or did you want your answer?" She whispered.

"Both. This is a really nice view. I wouldn't mind coming out here again." I admitted and she shook her head.

"Well then maybe when we go out, we can end the night here again." I nodded at her but then I realized what she was saying. I looked over at her stunned.

"Does that mean-" I started.

"YES YOU IDIOT! SHE MEANS YES!" Yo-Yo groaned. Abby laughed out loud before reaching back to pat Yo-Yo on the back.

"Yes I'd love to go on a date with you but I have one condition." She said making me look at her.

"Go back to headquarters and create this app...and win. As much as I'd love to take out angsty, snarky you, I'd much rather go out with you when you don't visually hate life." I laughed and she stared at me.

"If I told you that you looked cute when you laughed, can I chalk it up to the little bit of alcohol that's still in my system?" She said. I met her gaze and got the urge to kiss her but I resisted.

"Yeah I guess I could let it slide." I said making her look away.

"So we've got to win the challenge in order for me to win a date. You don't make it easy, do you?" I said shaking my head.

"Maybe I just believe in you guys." She said standing up and putting her hand out. The others started to get up and I took her hand letting her pull me to my feet. I stared down at her and could actually feel her breath on my neck. She wasn't as tall as me but she wasn't too short either. I think I had been lying to myself when I tried to convince myself I didn't want to know Abby that much but now that she gave me the chance to actually take her out, I had to take it. I needed not only a team win but a win for myself.


	5. Risk and Reward

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long. I'm trying to focus on getting things written up for some other things in the works. I'm still committed to this story though so let me know what you think.**

* * *

**[Stuart's POV]**

I actually lost track of time once we started working on the app. Abby had actually fallen asleep at headquarters and Nick had finally taken her home once we got caught up in getting the app to go live. By the time any of us went home, we barely had time to shower. I felt like my head was going to explode and the sun was slowly cooking my brain. I put my beanie on and slumped down into a bean bag chair waiting for the others to arrive when I got a text from Abby.

**Text from Abby C:**  
_I just googled Hair of the Dog and the only good thing that comes from it is a Nazareth song. Which I can't listen to without my head feeling like exploding._

I tried to chuckle at the text but felt the numbness from my brain started to break into pain.

**Text to Abby C:**  
_I'm actually trying to beat gravity by lying upside down in chair, hoping to prevent puking._

I regretted sending that message instantly. She would probably think I was a lightweight or a total weirdo but before I could dwell too much my phone buzzed again.

**Text from Abby C:**_  
__Just the thought of being upside down makes me want to hurl. How's the elbow?_

I looked at my elbow and it was scabbing already. It didn't really hurt.

**Text to Abby C:**  
_I'll live…if this hangover doesn't kill me. Did you buy our app yet?_

I know we all texted her even after she went back to her place with the link but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

**Text from Abby C:**  
_Are you kidding? I bought it and pretty much spammed everyone I work and attend school with. If you guys don't win then the whole thing is rigged. I'd call shenanigans. _

"How are you even smiling this morning? I feel like I was hit with sledge hammer." Neha startled me as she, Lyle and Yo-Yo walked up and sat down.

"The thought of even moving my face muscles hurts." Yo-Yo complained. He was clearly suffering the most out of all of us. I'd honestly never seen someone drink as much as he did last night. It was actually kind of impressive.

"Has anyone heard from Chetty yet?" Lyle asked rubbing his head.

"No not yet but Abby said she pretty much sent the app link viral to everyone she knows so here's hoping that helps." I held up my phone and caught a smirk from Neha.

"Breakfast gang! It's scientifically proven that a greasy breakfast will help a hangover. I googled it." Billy and Nick walked up to join us before she could say anything embarrassing though. I was thankful for at least that much of my dignity since I remember bits and pieces of how ridiculous I was at the club. I glanced at Billy as I ate quietly. I didn't really know to what extent he was okay with my talking to his daughter and typically I wouldn't care but something about this internship and Abby just felt right. I've never been an optimist. I'm a realist through and through but the feeling I got last night watching the cars pass on the bridge and just hanging out with seemingly good people. I wasn't sure how pathetic it was that I wasn't lying to Nick when I told him it had been the best night of my life. I finished eating and laid back in the chair covering my face once more.

"The whole world feels like a giant pinwheel of death." I said resting my hands on my chest.

"That's the price of making memories, Stewie." Nick spoke up. I felt my head pound slightly.

"I think my liver hurts." Yo-Yo groaned.

"Astonishingly your app received 10 times as many downloads than any other teams." Mr. Chetty popped up making me spin around in the chair quickly trying to pull myself together. We all looked at each other unsure of what he meant.

"It appears that you've won your first challenge." You could tell he really hated that we won but when Billy clapped his hands together he looked even more unimpressed.

"How bout it! Way to go team." Billy high fived Neha and me.

"It's just the beginning guys." Nick went to pat Yo-Yo on the back but he grabbed the trash can and started heaving into it. I fought the urge to puke myself as he pretty much puked his body weight into the trash bin.

"He gets overly excited. Just let it out big guy." Nick rubbed his back as Chetty walked away.

"We're still in this! I can't believe it." Neha said jumping up in down on the couch. I suddenly felt my stomach drop out. This win meant I would actually have to go on a date with Abby. To be honest, I haven't really ever been on a real date. I've dated before but it was never something to write home about. It usually ended with the girl pissed I wasn't paying tons of attention to her because I get bored easy.

"We should start working on teaching you two everything you need to know about computers if we plan to continue on the whole winning thing." I spoke up finally as Yo-Yo finished puking.

"That's actually a great idea. Let's get this guy cleaned up and we can get started. Teach us your ways young grasshoppers." Billy said handing Yo-Yo a napkin. Billy had called Abby to tell her the good news and I tried to ignore it. I even tried to ignore it when she sent me a text congratulating me personally. Eventually I sent a simple thanks back but as I was eating lunch and she sent a text about our date, I panicked and deleted it. I managed to dodge her all day and even the day after, making mention on Facebook that I had to brush up everything I knew about coding to help out the team. By Friday, I started getting texts from her that were a bit more annoyed.

**Text from Abby C:**  
_So are you like avoiding me now or are your not so subtle Facebook statues about being super busy supposed to make me believe you're actually too busy to return my text?_

I looked at the text and bit my lip before shoving it back in my pocket.

**Text from Abby C:**  
_Really? You're going to pocket me like that? Fine. Drastic times call for drastic measures._

I looked around until I saw that she was actually standing outside the glass door. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and texted her back.

**Text to Abby C:**  
_I can't just get up and walk out. You can't just wait a little bit?_

She texted with what I could only call a scary grin on her face.

**Text from Abby C:**  
_I'm impatient and you're smart enough. You don't need more knowledge._

I chuckled lightly trying to hide from the instructor that I wasn't paying attention at all.

**Text to Abby C:**  
_Compliments won't get me out of here any faster._

I was starting to get annoyed and glanced over at her. She was wearing a low cut top that I couldn't stop looking at. She actually caught me and smirked before pulling on the front showing off her purple lace-trimmed bra.

"Oh my-" The vibration in my pocket made me jump and people started to stare at me.

**Text from Abby C:**  
_How about now?_

The muscles in my stomach started to clench and I knew the blush was rising in my cheeks.

"Is everything okay Mr. Twombly?" Chetty asked.

"Um- yeah yeah I'm good." I said leaning forward to text in my lap quickly.

**Text to Abby C:**  
_Give me 5 minutes…BTW you're the worst._

I glared at her as she smiled and wrote back quickly.

**Text from Abby C: **  
_You know just want to say to a girl to make her feel special, Twombly._

She walked out of view from the window and I waited a few minutes before asking Chetty to be excused to the bathroom. He didn't seem to care so I assumed the blush in my face made him think I was sick.

"Maybe less partying and more studying?" He yelled as I walked out of the room. I looked down the hall and saw Abby sitting on a bench.

"Wow after being in the club, I would have thought you wouldn't get so flustered over my bra." She teased me but I shook my head.

"Did you seriously just pull me out of that seminar to make fun of me?" I snapped watching her face change.

"Um no I was seeing why you decided to start avoiding me. I thought we had a date to-" I cut her off.

"About that…I know we were both drinking and it was all fun and games but you don't have to worry about it." I dismissed watching her face fall.

"Oh. So you don't want to go on a date with me?" She asked like she was clarifying.

"Look, we were lucky to win the last challenge and if we want to win this thing then I'm going to have to be on top of my game. Your dad needs all the help he can get and honestly it's probably a little more than unprofessional if I even consider taking you out so let's just chalk it up to drunken promises and call it a day." I realize how incredibly douchey I sounded the moment it left my lips and Abby just nodded her head taking it.

"Good luck with the internship, Stuart." She turned on her heel and walked away without even bothering to look back at me. I felt guilty but at the same time I regretted it. What the hell was I doing? It's not like she worked here and I'm not competing against her. I hesitated for a moment, considering going after her but I ended up going back into Chetty's seminar to be lectured and used as an example of screwing around.

I spent all of Saturday putting together Computers for Dummies books for Nick and Billy and having Lyle look over them for me. By Sunday, Yo-yo and Neha had taught them the basics.

"Holy shit you guys are actually using computers." I said amazing as I watched Billy open up different control settings on his laptop and fix things.

"We aren't dinosaurs Stuart. We are capable of learning new tricks." Nick said as Billy managed to shut down his laptop.

"Oh crap, what did I do? Neha boot me back up. I'm grabbing salsa." Billy walked out of the room and Neha sat down next to me.

"So how did your big date go?" Yo-Yo asked out of left field making me look up confused.

"That's right, Abby told me about that but I haven't heard about it yet. How did the date go?" Nick asked making me clear my throat.

"Actually we um...I decided that it would be better to just focus on the internship." I said earning confused and stunned gazes by all of them.

"You cancelled on her?" Lyle asked sounding upset.

"You cancelled on a girl who willingly volunteered to go on a date with you and looks THAT hot?" Neha reworded making me roll my eyes.

"Come on guys, I'm sure he's got a good reason." Nick defended.

"Are you gay?" Yo-yo asked randomly.

"What?! No! I'm not gay." I said throwing my arms out.

"Then your reason is invalid. What the hell is wrong with you?" Neha raised her voice.

"I'm a little confused here Stuart. I mean, it looked to me like you really hit it off. She was pretty excited when Billy told her we wont the challenge. What changed overnight?" Nick asked but I shook my head.

"We had both been drinking when I asked her. I didn't want her to feel obligated. Besides, you guys need me here. Billy keeps shutting down his laptop so he's going to need some extra help obviously." I pointed out as Billy walked back in with chips and salsa.

"What are we talking about?" Billy asked sitting back down.

"Stuart being a complete and utter moron." Neha spoke up and I jabbed her in the side.

"Oh lay off my boy Stu. He's working hard." Billy clapped me on the back and I looked over at him.

"He decided not to go on a date with Abby." Yo-Yo sold me out and Billy's grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Ow- B-Billy." I let my shoulder drop as he pulled me closer.

"Let him go, big guy." Nick stood up and pulled his hand off my shoulder.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here, plus I don't know the first thing about dating. You'd be even more pissed if she had wasted her time with me, wouldn't you?" I stood up and Billy shook his head.

"So you blow her off? That's you doing her some sort of favor? She asked me if it was okay with me if she went out with you. Why would you-" I cut Billy off.

"She asked you if it was okay? Why would she do that?" I asked confused.

"She wanted to make sure it wouldn't be weird for us to work together but honestly I think you're a stand up guy. She doesn't date a whole lot either, at least not that I know of. It's not like you'd be asking for her hand in marriage." Billy explained.

"So you would be okay if I went out with her? I mean you just death gripped me because I changed my mind. What if it doesn't work out and we get this job? What do we do then?" I asked curiously.

"You can't go into it like that. Just test the waters. Take it day to day and if things don't work out-" Billy cut Nick off.

"Then at least you got in the water." Nick put his hand on my shoulder.

"If you don't want to even give it a shot then that's your business but if you like her then man up Stewie." Nick said as I pulled my glasses off and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Fuck it. I'm going for it." I picked up my bag and tossed it over my shoulder.

"That'a boy! Jump in that water! Take a swim." Nick clapped proudly.

"Just keep your damn hands to yourself." Billy piped up. I ran out of the door and checked my phone. Abby had checked into a dance studio a few hours ago. I stopped at coffee shop and grabbed her coffee and some chocolate peanut butter cookies in case she didn't want anything to do with me and headed to the studio. The clouds started to roll in and I felt like I was off to a terrible start. I had no actual plan and now it was about to rain. I walked into the studio and saw a girl eying me.

"I'm looking for Abby Clark." I asked as she looked me up and down.

"Up the stairs, dance studio 3. Tell her I'm closing in 10 minutes." She gestured up the stairs and I gave a nod before heading up. I could barely hear music playing and assumed the rooms were sound proofed but when I looked in, I spotted Abby dancing almost majestically. It was a far cry from what I was expecting but I think I expected her to be more provocative and fast paced because of her working at the club but watching her dance now it was without words. She watched herself in the mirror as she moved her legs across the wooden floor without shoes or socks. Her hair was pinned up but falling around her face like she had been dancing for hours. I waited for the song to finish before opening the door.

"TIME'S UP ABBY! PACK IT IN!" The girl from the counter screamed startling me and making me fumble the coffee in my hands. Abby looked at me surprised and then annoyed.

"I um...Hi." I said trying to straighten myself out. She tossed me a towel.

"I suggest you clean that up because I'm not paying to have the floors cleaned." She said grabbing her water from her bag. She was clearly pissed at me.

"Judging by your not so sunny disposition, I'd say you don't really want to see me." I said wiping the coffee up.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a seminar for super tools or something?" She asked pulling on some jean shorts.

"Look I know I was an asshole the other day but can I at least get some points for admitting it or maybe some for bringing you treats." I tossed her the bag and she looked in it.

"Why would you bring me coffee when you don't even know how I take my coffee?" She said pulling on a white shirt over her sports bra.

"I thought everyone loved chocolate! Have a damn cookie, will ya?" I turned towards her as I cleaned and she glanced in the bag pulling out a cookie.

"I'm not sure what exactly you think you need to bring me coffee and cookies for. You don't have to make anything up to me." She killed the first cookie and started on the second. I stood up from the floor and put the towel in the big hamper bin.

"I was a jerk and you didn't deserve that." I said with a sigh as she finished the cookies.

"Agreed. Apology accepted." She grabbed her bag and walked past me.

"I also lied to you." She stopped and looked over her shoulder at me.

"About what?" I had her attention. Now I had to avoid blowing this.

"About keeping it professional. I...I don't know what makes you think I date a lot of people but I suck at this. Computers, software, cellphones...I can hack just about anything or reprogram your smartphone to play classical music but when it comes to actually being grateful that a girl like you even looks at me twice, color me a bit confused. And trust me, that's a lot for my ego to admit." I said trying to laugh it off in the end but she shook her head.

"I didn't want you to be grateful, I wanted you to..." She stopped herself and backed away from me.

"Did you even want to go out with me? I mean, I wasn't drunk when I made the proposal and I didn't really think you were either but if you didn't want to then you didn't have to say you did." I was surprised by her stance.

"I kinda just thought you asked being funny or giving incentive to win. I didn't want you to go if you didn't want to." I admitted as she scratched her neck.

"How can a guy who basically steam rolled me upon meeting and expected me to apologize, completely 180 in the matter of a few weeks? What happened to that guy?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"First off, I didn't steam roll you. If anything, you steam rolled me. Second, I'm the same guy but I'm not going to take a girl up on a pity date just because she had a moment of weakness." I started to raise my voice and she rolled her eyes.

"You are ridiculous." She walked out of the room as thunder clapped just outside. I followed her quickly and ran out the door behind her.

"You can't just walk away! At least let me call you a cab." Abby started to cough and rub at her throat as she called for one.

"If you came here to apologize then why are you still here?" She snapped.

"Because I wanted to take you out, like for real." I snapped back making her look over at me. Her face was starting to swell and her eyes were watery.

"Or not? I mean I don't want you to cry-" She cut me off.

"What kind of cookies were those?" She started to breathe heavy.

"They were chocolate fudge peanut butter. It was 3 for 5." She let out a laugh.

"You want to take me on a date? How about you get me to the hospital." She put her hand on her head and started to sway. I caught her and could feel she had the cold sweats.

"Holy shit! Are you allergic?" She nodded her head as she let her hand hold her neck. I called 911 and they arrived just as it started to rain. I had to lie and say I was her brother just so they would let me in the ambulance. They gave her a shot of something and she passed out but she seemed to be breathing better. They wanted me to answer all these questions about her but I had to hack her email just to answer some of the questions on the form. They had her hooked up to an IV for about an hour before she finally came around.

"Hey! Hey how are you feeling?" I asked standing up.

"I feel like those cookies were not worth this." Her voice was raspy and I handed her some water.

"I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't know." I felt terrible as she tried to sit up.

"Not really the best first date huh?" She joked. I bit my lip and ran my hand through my hair.

"What happened to your glasses?" She asked and I held them up.

"It started to rain and I was kind of rushing when the EMT's were loading you up. I dropped them and they kinda rolled you over them." I explained.

"Serves you right for poisoning me, I guess." She shrugged.

"Did you want me to call your dad? I tried to fill out your paperwork but I don't know anything about you yet." I said holding up the paper.

"Yet?" She questioned narrowing her eyes but before I could say anything the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Clark, it's good to see you awake. Your brother signed your release papers so you are free to go whenever you're feeling up to it but he promised to keep in eye on you for the next few hours to make sure your air ways stay open." I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks as Abby looked over at me.

"Thanks Doc." She smiled at him before pulling the sheets back. I stepped out long enough for the nurse to get the IV's out and got the prescription filled at the pharmacy in the hospital. I found her sitting in the lobby and jogged over to her.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. I got your meds. The pharmacists gave me some stuff for your throat too." I held up the bag and she stood up looping her arm into mine.

"Why didn't you just call my dad? I mean you didn't have to stay. I'm sure you've got other places to be." She said leaning on my arm as we got in a cab and she told the driver where to go.

"I accidentally poisoned you with my apology cookies and you passed out before I could actually take you out for a date. Besides, I promised the doctor that I would look after you." I shrugged. She remained silent as we came to a apartment complex. It was pretty nice set up and I helped her inside as the rain soaked through our clothes. The apartment was dark as she opened the door and she turned on the light next to the door.

"Wow...you have a really nice place. You live here alone?" I asked as she walked towards the closet and pulled out a few towels and a change of clothes.

"No I have two roommates. Lindsey is abroad for the summer and Britt is in one of those long term relationships where she only comes home to get more of her stuff to slowly move into her boyfriend's house." She explained tossing me a towel, a plain shirt and some sweats.

"So it's just you all by yourself?" I asked as she walked back and forth in the hallway with less clothes. I looked away and quickly dressed so she wouldn't catch me staring.

"I'm not alone now am I?" She came out in an over sized shirt and shorts.

"You can sit down if you want. I imagine your guilt is making you stay here under doctors orders." She gestured to the couch and I sat down.

"Maybe I want to be here." I pitched making her laugh.

"Maybe I really wanted to go on a date with you. Why is it so hard for you to believe that I might actually want to get to know you?" She asked making me shake my head but before I could say anything she put her hand up.

"Don't give me that "because you're hot" crap either because how I look has nothing to do with what kind of person I am. I hate getting up early, I hate shopping and a hobby of mine is taking care of my dad. I work at a night club but don't really do the whole party scene, I go to the movies alone on Sunday afternoons because it's cheaper and I listen to the oldies station when I drive to work. I'm not some young, hot dancer or whatever it is you've made me out to be. I'm just me." She explained as she folded her legs underneath herself.

"Wow you really are ordinary." I pulled a face and she hit my arm playfully.

"Honestly, I think it was more of me not wanting to get to know you because...I'm afraid I might actually like you. I don't have tons of friends, mostly because I can't stand stupidity and the list of girls who have literally thrown things in my face before telling me to piss off is probably about as long as my netflix queue. You handle my disdain and pessimistic attitude better than probably any female I know...other then my Mom, which should probably say something about myself." I rubbed my hands over together nervously.

"What changed your mind then? I mean you kind of went out of your way to get me to forgive you but you still haven't really asked me out again." She asked.

"Well I mean...do you still want to go out with me?" I questioned testing the waters. She looked me over before her face got serious.

"Are you going to get weird on me again?" She raised her voice slightly pointing at my chest. I was caught off guard, unsure if she was seriously pissed or not.

"Um…no? I mean yes, probably. I mean not more weird than I usually am I guess." She stared at me only making me more nervous.

"I feel like I misunderstood the question but all of that stuff I said prior to this moment I did actually mean." I said watching her face soften.

"Good. Then ask me out on a second date." I let out a breath and shook my head.

"Wow…you are…SO insanely hard to read." I said honestly as she got up from the couch and pulled some things out of the closet.

"I think it kinda turns you on." She teased making me grow flushed as I peaked at her nicely toned legs. I shifted on the couch as she dropped a pillow and a quilt. I caught her holding back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I inquired.

"You have a tell, you know that? Your cheeks get red and splotchy whenever you get flustered. Right along here." She ran her fingertips on my face and I got chills from the touch.

"Yeah I know, I've always hated that." I admitted.

"I like it. It's cute." She plopped down next to me and handed me the pillow.

"I'm about to take this medicine because my throat is killing me. If I start to get wheezy or anything call my dad. Actually call 911 and then my dad." She said spreading the blanket out.

"So do you want me to just...crash here?" I asked unsure of what exactly she wanted me to do.

"I figured the least I could do to repay you for taking care of me is make you breakfast. How do you take your coffee?" She smirked resting her head on my arm.

"2 creams & 3 sugars." I said as she clicked on the TV. I sat stiffly as she settled in on my arm. I tried not to let her feel the tension in my body.

"Black with 4 sugars." She replied sleepily making me laugh.

"So you like sugar with a side of coffee." I joked earning a chuckle. I waited a few moments before she sat up and looked startled.

"This isn't working." She said making my sit up.

"Did you want me to go?" I gestured to the door but she shook her head.

"Kick your shoes off and lie down so I can lie down too." She demanded and I kicked my shoes off getting comfortable on the couch. She practically dove between me and the couch, resting her head and hand on my chest.

"Much better." She mumbled before dozing off. I waited almost an hour before I tried to wake her.

"Abby? Are you asleep?" I asked making her move slightly but she was definitely down for the count. I rested my hand on her back and pushed the hair out of her face to get a better view of her. She was drooling a bit but I didn't mind. I tried not to over think things and relax. I was actually pretty comfortable like this. I watched the TV until my eyes felt too heavy to hold open anymore.

I don't know how long I slept but when I finally opened my eyes the sun practically hit me in the face. Smells of bacon, eggs and coffee made me look back towards the kitchen to see Abby looking a lot better than she did yesterday.

"It's about time you got up. You're not going to have time to eat so I suggest you throw yourself a mc-go muffin together. Neha's already called twice." I put my feet on the floor and ran my hand through my hair.

"Nice bed head." She glanced over her shoulder at me and smiled as I trudged over to the table.

"I dried your clothes and got my neighbor, Marty to fix your glasses." She gestured to the plate and I held up my hands.

"I thought you said you weren't a morning person?" I groaned.

"Not on the weekends. This is Monday. I have work and 4 classes to teach today. Plus I took a shower and ate already." She was moving around so quickly you would have thought she was on something. She picked up something wrapped in a napkin and hit me in the chest with it.

"Try this?" She said making me take it from her.

"You don't know how I like my eggs." I said putting the English muffin to my lips and taking a bite.

"Well typically you find that out after sex but-" I started choking slightly before regaining my composure.

"S'good. What is it?" I asked chewing the sandwich up as Abby put her shoes on.

"Bacon and raspberry jam. It's something my mom always made." She smiled at me before handing me my clothes.

"Are you kicking me out?" I asked her confused.

"No but I don't want to be late so you'll have to let yourself out. I don't want to rush you or anything." She put her hands up to stop me.

"Who goes to a club this early?" I questioned.

"Drunks and pervs." She laughed.

"Finish your breakfast and get dressed. Just make sure you lock up and put the key in my mailbox downstairs." She grabbed her bag and I nodded.

"Glad to know you aren't worried about me snooping." I joked realizing how creepy it sounded.

"You wouldn't do that. Not after getting a second chance, which by the way you still have to actually set a date for our second date." She pointed out.

"Um...dinner tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Make it Wednesday and I can meet you for drinks first." She said making me smile.

"It's a date." She opened the door and walked out of it. I let myself smile now that I was alone but it only lasted for a minute when she came back through the door and walked over to me, putting a hand on my left cheek and kissing the right one.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night." She said inches away from my face.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance." I replied as she ran back towards the door and waved. I felt like it was a moment of triumph. I couldn't believe she actually gave me a second chance after I was a dick and then poisoned her. It all seemed to be falling into place pretty easily. Almost too easy.

"Oh crap." Now I actually have to go on the date. I was doomed.


	6. Be My Baby

**Authors Note: I'm nervous abotu writing this part all on my own without the help of the movie but I'm also excited. I hope you guys enjoy it. You're going to start getting to know both Abby and Stuart so please review and let me know what you think. You can also check my blog for snippets.**

* * *

**[Stuart's POV]**

I walked into headquarters to find Neha working with Yo-Yo and Lyle on something that I wasn't sure I even wanted to be a part of but the moment she spotted me, she threw her hands up.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get ahold of you." Neha was clearly upset but I just batted my eyelashes at her noticing the costumes on Lyle's laptop.

"I don't think cosplay is an emergency." I sat down on the couch pulling out my phone and going to Abby's instagram. We had been texting the night before about how stiff my instagram pictures had been. Apparently stupid things I see on a daily basis came off as cynical and impersonal.

"No but this Google Costume Social is." I looked up at her as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"What? I didn't get an email for the next challenge." I pulled up my email and she knocked my phone out of my hand.

"It's not a challenge, it's a social event. All the teams are suppose to mingle with the summer staff. They're going to be watching to make sure people gel well and I swear if you point out that that rhymed I'm going to punch you." She turned and pointed at Lyle.

"Where are Billy and Nick if this is so important? I don't see you trying to track them down." I asked curiously.

"They're off getting their costumes. They've literally been here and gone. I'm trying to help these two figure out what they're going to be while you've been jerking it to Mallrats or something." She put her hands on her hips.

"Why do I even need to go? It's not like it counts for anything?" I threw my hands out.

"It would help our team get acquainted with everyone. On the off chance we actually get these jobs, it would be nice to have some people who are already working here on our side." Neha said as Lyle looked over at me.

"I'm pretty sure Abby will be here. She's a summer hire." Lyle caught my attention.

"I doubt it. I mean she teaches a dance class, that doesn't really count." I said texting her.

**Text to Abby C:**  
_Hey are you going to this Google costume thing tonight?_

She didn't text back right away but I tuned Neha out until she did.

**Text from Abby C:**  
_Yeah I promised Marielena I'd go with her so she didn't have to go alone. She's helping me find a costume that fits right now._

I tried not to let my mind linger to Abby texting me half naked but a second text snapped me out of it.

**Text from Abby C:**  
_See you there?_

I started to panic a bit sending a quick text back. I had no idea what to wear to a costume party. If I didn't dress up, I'd look like a dick and if I did then there's a good chance I'll make a fool of myself.

"Are you evening listening to me?" I looked at Neha who was practically yelling in my face.

"I need a costume." I said in defeat. Lyle and Yo-Yo let out a sighs and I jumped to my feet.

"I'm going to punch you." Neha growled.

"I'm on board but I don't want to dress up as anything stupid. I'm not going to embarrass myself for the sake of your Star Wars sex fantasies." I said making Neha back off a bit. She glanced down at my phone and rolled her eyes.

"So you basically want to go now because Abby's going." She said walking back towards Lyle.

"What? No I never said-" I started to defend myself but she laughed.

"First off, you're the worst liar I've ever met and second, she's going to be something sexy, hands down. I don't think I'll have time to turn you into something she'll actually find equally sexy." Neha said looking me over.

"I'm not asking you to make me Spartacus, I just want to be something ridiculous." I said.

"I doubt you have the abs for Spartacus." Neha swiped.

"Oh my God, forget it. You are useless." I threw my arms up and Neha knew I was in no mood.

"Fine! I'll help you but you get 10 insults. If you exceed 10, I'm kicking you in the balls and leaving you with a Waldo costume." Neha warned and I nodded my head.

"That sounds fair enough." There was a moment of silence and she let out a sigh.

"Just to be clear, Waldo wouldn't work for me?" I gestured to my face and Neha glared.

"I have my work cut out for me." She pinched the bridge of her nose and I got up to follow her over to the computer with the others.

**[Abby's POV]**

I weeded through more of the costumes that were on the wall while texting Stuart. I seriously thought he knew why I pushed our date until Wednesday but he seemed surprised about the costume social tonight. Lena cleared her throat and I looked up to see her dressed in a Miss Muffet costume that came up to the middle of her thigh.

"I'm sorry but can you tell lover boy that we are having bonding time right now?" She said putting her hand on her hip.

"Lover boy? Really?" I put my phone in my pocket and laughed.

"Well you haven't said much about him but you're always attached to your phone now. Spill it girl." She tried to fluff out the bottom of her dress.

"We haven't even gone on our first date yet. There isn't much to tell yet." I said shrugging.

"Wait, you slept with the guy and he hasn't actually taken you on a proper date?" She questioned making me roll my eyes.

"He spent the night, I didn't screw him. Besides, I told you he only stayed because I was sick and he felt responsible." I explained.

"Because he was. A guy can't just give a girl cookies without knowing what she's allergic to." Lena teased and I hit her leg with the plastic cane I pulled off the wall.

"I don't know what it is about him that interests me but I really want to get to know him." I said genuinely.

"So is this a summer thing or do you actually like this guy enough to keep him around?" She asked making me bite my lip. I didn't really keep a lot of boyfriends. Hell I wouldn't be able to ever recount one full length healthy relationship I've ever actually had but I didn't want to just walk away from Stuart. If there wasn't a spark, I could still see us being friends.

"Uh oh, you're over thinking things." Lena snapped me out of it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked shaking it off.

"Wow you're really into this guy huh?" I didn't know what to say so I smiled.

"Don't talk yourself out of it this time. Let the summer play out, have fun and spend time with your dad. Whatever happens, happens. I'll be here and so will the girls." Lena bumped my arm and I smiled.

"This costume trip became serious pretty quickly." I joked before pulling the Snow White costume off the wall.

"And you should definitely go with Snow White. Miss Muffet makes you look like a milk maid or something." I teased and she let out a sigh.

"Well I'll be Snow White if you be Red Riding Hood. You've got sexy legs, show em off girl." She bumped my hip and I grabbed the Red Riding Hood costume and started browsing through the other accessories. By the time we had checked out, we were already running behind schedule. Thankfully, they cancelled our dance classes at headquarters to prepare for the social so it gave us time to get ready. I was nervously pulling at the bottom of my dress once I had put the whole thing on. I decided to simply braid my hair and Lena insisted on doing my makeup.

"Why are you fidgeting? You look hot!" She swatted my hand away from my top as she finished up my eye shadow.

"I'm just not sure about being this exposed at headquarters. I mean it's not like we're at the club." I pointed out earning a strange look.

"It's a costume party, Abs. I doubt you'll be the most scandalous one there." She defended.

"It's a costume party at Google. Does that scream sexy to you?" I asked as she pulled me to my feet.

"I don't know. Let me Google it." She winked at me and pulled on my hand.

"Screw boundaries. We're going to go to that party, have some drinks and try to reel in some more people to take the dance classes. Hopefully we'll get enough to do weekend classes. Let's just have fun tonight." She said grabbing her purse. I snatched my keys and tried to shake the nerves as we drove to headquarters. There were already a good amount of people there and Lena took off to hand out business cards with our dance session hours on them. I felt someone brush against my arm and smiled until I saw it was Graham.

"That is quite an outfit. Tell me, do you teach your classes in that?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest as he stood tall with a Thor costume on.

"Thor? Really? You honestly think you have the clout of Thor?" I rolled my eyes and he leaned in towards my neck as if he were smelling me.

"He is a God isn't he?" I stepped away from him and made a noise as if I were about to barf.

"Please get away from me before I vomit." I put my hand up and he laughed.

"You know, it's hard to believe that you're William's daughter. He seems more laid back with our banter, you just seem defensive." Graham touched one of my braids and I slapped his hand away seeing my Dad walking in with Nick.

"You want to see me get defensive? I'd gladly kick your ass if you put your hands on me one more time." I threatened and he merely smirked before walking away. I tried to shake off Graham's creepy advances as I walked over to my Dad.

"Wow Abby, you look great." Nick said giving me a hug.

"Thanks! We decided to go fairy tales instead of something nerdy." I said putting my hand on my hip.

"I'm sorry what exactly are you supposed to be?" Dad eyed me and I looked down at my costume.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" I asked unsure of what was wrong with it.

"Well I'm not sure what it is because it's not red riding hood. I'm pretty sure that story was about a little girl not a stripper named candy cane." Dad was being his typical overprotective self and I just sighed.

"Come on Billy." Nick patted him on the shoulder.

"For the record, if your grandma was still alive she'd probably be a little offended considering the story was about the wolf eating the grandma." I couldn't help but laugh at my dad but before I could say anything Neha ran up to us.

"Oh my God! Abby you look super hot. I love this!" She took my hand and spun me around.

"Thank you Neha. I'm glad someone appreciates it but look at you! You're about the sexiest Leia I've ever seen." She was decked out in the golden bikini Leia and my dad and Nick's costumes suddenly made sense.

"Don't I know it. Sid gave me his number in case I needed some help with my hard drive. I'd let him take care of my hard drive alright." Neha nodded her head and I followed her gaze across the room to Sid, who I'd met getting lunch one day after Mr. Chetty shut him down about a smoothie machine. I saw Lyle and decided to make a break for it.

"Well I'm going to go see if I can find some candy canes to hand out with my dance session cards." I teased pulling my top a bit lower just to annoy my dad.

"That's not funny Abigail! That's not funny at all." I heard him yell across the room. Lyle was dressed as Marty McFly which made me smile. He had his eyes on Lena as she talked with a few people by the drink table.

"Hey! You look awesome!" Lyle jumped when he saw me and then laughed nervously.

"Thanks! It was something that came up in conversation with Marielena that night at the bar. I figured she'd appreciate it." Lyle said taking a shaking breath in.

"Yet you're standing over here and not going up to her?" I asked as he watched her.

"I should have known she was going to look that good. She's like my very own Daenerys Targaryen. All I want to do is grow my hair out and cut people's heads off for her." My eyes went wide as Lyle talked absent mindlessly.

"While I appreciate a good Game Of Thrones reference, maybe you shouldn't just say the first thing that pops into your head aloud. Just for security purposes." I said making him flustered.

"Seriously Lyle, you've got to relax. You look great and Lena already thinks you're a great guy for standing up for her. Just be yourself." I rubbed his back and he took a long chug of whatever was in his red cup.

"Okay, I can do this." Lyle said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I happen to know that she's been pretty bummed because she's had to work every night Game Of Thrones has been on so she's behind this season." I said making Lyle finally look at me.

"I have them all DVR'd." He said hopeful.

"Looks like you have your in. Sweep her off her feet." I smiled. He got giddy a bit before finishing his cup and handing it to me. He strutted off towards Lena and I watched her face light up as she saw him. I honestly thought Lyle and Marielena would make a great couple. We were faced with all sorts of jerks at the club but it was always cocky jerks that seemed to approach us in our dance classes. I think Lyle would be a nice change for Lena and I was hoping maybe Stuart would be a good test run for me to actually try to focus on more than just school and my dad. I glanced over and saw Neha dancing with Sid while Dad tried to talk Yo-Yo into drinking. I tried not to wonder where Stuart was but as I stood at the bar my phone beeped.

**Text from Stuart T:**  
_Someone looks lonely._

I smiled at the text and glanced around the room.

**Text to Stuart T:**  
_Must you be a creeper?_

I sent the text and looked around the room again finally spotting him. He had flattened his hair and was wearing a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a black shirt. I started laughing and he fixed his hair.

"What's going on Fonzie?" I said making him laugh.

"Funny but no." Stuart rolled his eyes.

"For the record, Chachi was hotter." I continued to tease. He looked at me confused.

"Do you seriously not know who I am?" He asked surprised. I shook my head and he cleared his throat before putting his hand on my arm.

"Nobody puts baby in the corner." He quoted raising his eyebrows.

"Wow…Johnny Castle. That's…pretty cute. Have you ever actually seen Dirty Dancing?" I questioned.

"What? Of course I've seen it. It's a classic romantic dance movie with Patrick Swayze." He made wild gestures with his hands and I tried not to laugh in his face.

"That sounds like you got as far as the summary. Can you tell me Baby's real name?" I tested him and it took a matter of seconds before his face fell and he gave up the charades.

"Fine I didn't watch the movie. This was kind of Neha's idea and she kept saying I couldn't pull it off so like a dumbass I took that as a challenge." I smiled at him and shooed his hand away as he continued to mess with his hair.

"So you dressed up as Johnny just to impress me?" He rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. I couldn't help but smile.

"Can you not rub it in please? Gloating doesn't really look good on you." He nudged me. I reached up and fixed his hair before kissing his cheek. I pulled away to see him look surprised.

"Well whenever you're ready to get out of here we can go back to your place and watch Dirty Dancing on Netflix because that was a very sweet gesture and my undergarments are killing me." I said trying to adjust without looking unladylike. Stuart choked on his drink before sitting it down and holding his hand out for me to take. I took it and he started to lead me through the crowd of people.

**[Stuart's POV]**

As we got closer to the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Billy. I instinctively dropped Abby's hand.

"Hey! You made it! Neha was telling us that you were rocking the badass Swayze look. I can dig it." Billy said handing me another cup. I glanced over my shoulder and Abby looked at me like she now realized why I dropped her hand.

"Hey baby, don't drink too much in that dress. We don't need anything popping out, am I right?" Billy was getting pretty tipsy as he laughed and Abby just shook her head. She started to pull at her costume and I handed her the leather jacket seeing a bit of confusion at first but after she realized what I was doing she smiled, mouthing her gratitude. We were both pretty much forced to mingle for the next two hours until Billy had finally wandered off with Neha and Sid. I nursed a beer the whole time, not really wanting to get super wasted. Abby seemed to be doing the same thing. I looked over at her just in time to see she was adjusting her costume. She looked at me like she had gotten her hand caught in the cookie jar and I just laughed.

"Don't mind me." I waved her off and she glared.

"Shut up. I could kill Lena for picking this costume out but it does help get the cards out better." She said holding up the cards in her hand. I took one from her and saw it was for dance lessons.

"I'm pretty sure you could give these away wearing anything." I pointed out but she shook her head.

"If there's one thing I've learned working at the club it's that skin sells. People can ogle me in a costume or a bikini but not so much if I'm dressed like something remotely nerdy or funny." She seemed almost ashamed to admit that.

"I was wondering about that at the club. I mean some of those ladies were pretty..." I was gestured to my chest.

"Exposed?" She chuckled.

"Yeah. Do you...I mean-" I couldn't figure out how to create a sentence all of the sudden and Abby put her hand on my arm.

"I don't go topless. I also don't do private dances. In the mornings I bartend and I dance in the evenings but my boss respects that I don't want to go that far with it. I just don't want to lose that part of myself." She explained.

"Which part would that be?" I asked curiously.

"What's under the clothes. I can dance sexy in my underwear but at the end of the night they know that they will never get whats underneath. The girls who give private dances and go topless get paid more but I don't think I could ever just give that part of myself away. I want what's underneath to be for exclusive access only." She smiled and I felt my mouth go dry.

"Well I hope to get to see what's underneath...not like your clothes but your personality...not that I'd mind to see you naked...but only when you're ready to be naked in front of me, I mean no pressure or anything. OH MY GOD!" I literally had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from talking and Abby just laughed.

"Something tells me you don't get flustered like this with other people." She said once she could breathe.

"I don't and I kind of hate it." I said trying not to smile but she made this face like she thought it was cute.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Twombly." She smiled. I remember the last time she said that to me, I was a complete ass and she ditched me. I didn't plan on making that same mistake again as I looked down at my feet.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you liking all the things I hate about myself like my stupid blush and my uncontrollable ranting." I admitted.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you two things about myself I hate?" She questioned.

"Possibly." I said interested in what her answer would be.

"Okay well for a dancer, I've always felt like my feet were too big. My dad always says that it gives me better balance but I hate when people stare at my feet." She said kicking her heels on the floor nervously.

"And the second thing?" I pressed.

"I fluster you but you make me nervous." She tugged on one of her braids and I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Nervous? Why do I make you nervous?" I asked baffled.

"Because I talk to tons of guys on a daily basis and you're the only one that I genuinely get excited to hear from." She bit her lip to try and hide a smile but I couldn't hide mine. She shoved me and I chuckled.

"Don't be smug or I might change my mind." She warned.

"I'm not trying to be smug. It's just weird to hear I guess. Most people don't really get jazzed to hear from me. Mostly just my mom." I said pulling a face. I glanced around the room and looked back at Abby.

"We could probably sneak out of here if you want? I think we've socialized enough for Chetty's liking, considering he left like an hour ago." I crossed my arms over my chest and Abby looked around herself.

"Marielena drove so I'll probably need to call a cab plus I still have to say goodbye to my dad. He's a worrier." She said taking a step in her heels and wincing.

"I'll call the cab and meet you out front?" I said reaching into my pocket to pull out my phone. I watched her cross the room and almost tripped going down the steps as I called for a cab. I waited for a few minutes before someone's laugh made me turn around.

"Looking a bit lonely there, Twombly. Bailing on your team? I would if I were you." Graham had his arm draped over some drunk girls shoulders.

"You know the more you talk in that accent, the more I feel like it's actually bullshit." I grinned.

"Don't be salty, lad. We all strike out sometimes...well I don't but keep trying." He laughed in my face but before I could say anything Abby pushed past him.

"Okay I can't stand it anymore! Let me borrow your shirt." She asked making me look at her strangely but she winked. I pulled the black shirt I had on off, I had a long sleeved gray one on underneath so it wasn't a big deal. She handed me my leather jacket back along with her purse before reaching behind her and unzipping her costume. My eyes went wide as she let the dress hit the ground leaving her in some sexy lingerie, stockings and heels. She pulled the black shirt out of my hands and pulled it over her head before slipping the jacket back on over top.

"Much better. Thanks." She kissed me on the side of my mouth and I shook my head clutching her purse. Graham cleared his throat and she turned around.

"Oh Graham, didn't even see you there." She smiled letting her arm snake around my waist pulling me closer.

"I'm sure you didn't." Graham looked annoyed.

"Well we'd love to chat but our cab is here." She bent down to pick up her costume and I looked towards the night sky to avoid staring at her ass. She shot back up and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the cab. She jumped in and told the cabbie where to take us as I got in behind her. She looked over at me.

"Was that too much?" She asked making me glance over at her but all I could do was laugh.

"I'm sorry I just really hate that guy. He's just-UGH! I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." She apologized covering her face.

"No, no he's a dick. I'm not embarrassed...a little shocked and turned on but not embarrassed." I chuckled and she seemed relieved.

**[Abby's POV]**

We talked about a few different things on the ride back to my apartment but when we pulled up he asked the cab to wait for him.

"It's only 10." I pointed out and he shoved his hands in his back pockets.

"I wasn't going to invite myself in. Despite my firm opposition to your views on female superheros, I do have some manners." He teased.

"Well how about you come inside, I'll order pizza and we can watch Dirty Dancing since you so nobly tried to portray one of the hottest 80's heartthrobs in a shirt too big and pants not nearly as tight." I offered making him laugh.

"So would that count as our first date or are we still on for tomorrow?" He asked making me roll my eyes. I paid the cabbie and walked towards the apartment.

"Pizza, beer and movies isn't a date unless you're in an awesome relationship. Consider this a reward for the costume." I opened the door to my apartment and he followed me in.

"But if I get pizza and beer too then don't I have to give you something?" He questioned as I pulled the beer out of the fridge and handing him one. He took it and pulled the cap off.

"You aren't about to offer me sex are you?" I asked making him spit his beer a little. I turned the TV on and turned the light on in my room.

"Sometimes I think you say things just to get a rise out of me." Stuart's words made me turn around and look at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"That was...horribly phrased." He added.

"Order the pizza, nerd. I'm going to change." I pulled out some clothes but he knocked on the bedroom door.

"I don't actually know what you eat? It's kind of like a coffee order so-" I stopped him putting my hand up.

"The number for Sal's Rocky Mountain Pizza is on my fridge. Tell them it's for Abby Clark, they'll know what to bring. Sound good?" I said making him nod his head before he walked away from the door. I quickly changed out of my clothes and looked in the mirror. I fixed my makeup and took my hair out of the braids trying to make it look more full and sexy like Lena always made it whenever Vince let me have a solo dance night. I had no idea why I was trying to look over the top for pizza and beer but I kind of felt like I wanted to make sure Stuart was actually excited about the date and not just in it to score with me. I know it's messed up to test him like this but I had to protect my heart. That was my number one concern with dating. I fluffed my hair one last time before opening the door and walking out. Stuart had just hung the phone up and smiled.

"Food will be here in a few minutes." He looked over at me giving me a smile. He now had his glasses on and it looked like he might have tried to fix his hair. I plopped down on the couch and let out a heavy sigh before wince at the pain in my feet.

"What's wrong?" He asked pinning his eyebrows together as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

"I should have worn my own heels. Lena's feet aren't as big as mine so my feet are pretty much destroyed." I rubbed at my foot and Stuart tilted his head to the side.

"Let me see it." He gestured to my foot and I eyed him.

"Just give it here, I'm not going to hurt you." He said and I pushed my legs out. He grabbed ahold of my left foot and started to rub it. I pulled back slightly and he looked up.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked and I buried my face in my hands.

"No but I don't need you to rub my feet. I mean that's weird isn't it?" I said trying to gauge his reaction but he shook his head.

"I don't think your feet are huge like you do. So if you can get past your insane big foot complex then I'd like to pay you back for saving my ass in front of Lord Doucheington." Stuart was being serious. I felt myself blushing but kept my hands up to my face.

"Fine." I let him pick my feet back up and rest them on his thigh. He had soft hands but used firm pressure that made me want to groan. I let my eyes fall shut and leaned my head on the pillow of the couch. He massaged from the heel to the middle of my foot and I felt chills run up my legs into my lower back.

"Mmm you have really good hands." I said hearing him chuckle.

"I never thought a woman would say that to me...well at least not rubbing her feet." Stuart said rubbing the balls of my feet.

"Well you keep rubbing them like that and I might be saying that for something else." I said opening my eyes realizing what I had just insinuated.

"For the record, I think you have cute feet." Stuart's words made me look at him. He wasn't making fun. He was being serious. He had taken my insecurity seriously and didn't make fun of me like other people have. I smiled at him but he didn't even realize what it actually meant to me. The knock at the door startled me and I jumped up.

"I'll get the pizza. You should wash your hands." I practically ran to the door paying for the pizza and trying to focus on not losing my cool. Stuart washed his hands and returned to the couch with two more beers in each hand for the two of us. Once we were set up on the couch I look over at him.

"So Dirty Dancing...let's get on that." I turned back to the TV and pulled up Dirty Dancing. I could feel the smirk on Stuart's face but didn't want to bring it up. He was definitely getting under my skin and I was surprisingly okay with it.


End file.
